


Tygrys i Smok

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Polski | Polish, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To NIE jest ROMANS w tradycyjnym znaczeniu, a historia związku dwóch nieco pokrzywionych przez życie ludzi.<br/>Choć związek ten będzie ewoluował w coś głębszego i bardziej złożonego jeśli będziecie oczekiwać, że zakończy się miłosnymi wyznaniami i pełnym wzruszeń seksie przy świetle księżyca, będziecie zawiedzeni (albo uwiedzeni;).<br/>Narrację prowadzi Neji, i mimo, iż czasem będę z niej wychodzić, historia jest widziana właśnie byakuganowymi oczyma Hyuugi a oznacza to, że nie zawsze mówi to, co znaczące lub znaczy, to co powiedziane. Trzeba więc czytać pomiędzy słowami.</p><p>Aha, ponieważ to historia o związku opartym na seksie (w każdym razie z początku;) będzie sporo cytrusów rozmaitych, w większości niezbyt wyeksplikowanych, choć będą też bardziej opisowe sceny.<br/>Enjoy;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TYGRYS I SMOK

 

"Potrzeba setek reinkarnacji, aby dwóch ludzi spotkało się na tej samej łodzi"  
przysłowie chińskie

 

 

Należał do klanu. Od kiedy pamiętał powtarzano mu to na różne sposoby. Należał do klanu i nic nie mogło tego zmienić, nawet genialne opanowanie wszystkich jutsu, nawet prześcignięcie głowy rodziny Hyuuga, nawet genialne rozwinięcie możliwości byakuganu. Nie miał nic, co należało do niego samego, jako do Nejiego, jako do jednego z najzdolniejszych anbu w Konoha, jako ninji. On sam nie należał do siebie, nawet jego oczy nie należały do niego i ilekroć używał swojego 'daru' widzenia czakry, jej źródeł, jej przepływu, przypominał sobie, że nie posiada nic. To pomagało mu w walce, bo nie należał nawet do samego siebie, więc jego śmierć nie była jego śmiercią, jego ból nie był jego bólem.

Był jak ostrze wyjęte z pochwy, obnażone w chwili ciosu. Martwe, stalowe ciało uchwycone w jednym, jedynym momencie ruchu. Nie sądził, żeby jego znajomi, jego koledzy z drużyny, jego rówieśnicy to zrozumieli kiedykolwiek. Nie wymagał tego od nich; oni zawsze byli słabsi, zawsze rozdarci swoimi emocjami, pragnieniami, wahaniami. Zawsze krok za nim, uwięzieni we własnej pułapce niemocy przekroczenia prostego faktu, z którym on był zaznajomiony od samego początku, od kiedy pamiętał. 

Ninja nie należał do siebie. Aby wykonać wszystko tak, jak powinno być wykonane, należeć do siebie nie mógł. Ninja był bronią, narzędziem pomocnym w wypełnianiu misji i umożliwieniu innym 'normalne życie'. Normalne. Tego jednego Neji w teorii bycia shinobi nie rozumiał, ale nie przejmował się tym. Nie musiał pojmować czegoś, co nie czyniło go lepszym wojownikiem, lepszym mordercą, lepszym przeciwnikiem. Grunt, że jego droga umożliwiała innym tą 'normalność'. W końcu wszystko miało swoją cenę. 

Neji wiedział, że jego poprzedni partner, znał zarówno prawdę o byciu shinobi, jak i cenę, którą się za nią płaci. Odczuwał nawet pewien żal, że tak zdolny, wybitny wojownik jak Nagisa, został zabity na misji. Znalezienie Nejiemu podobnego partnera, tak oddanego swojej pracy i odpornego na ostry charakter Hyuugi, będzie trudnym zadaniem. Anbu walczyli zawsze dwójkami, tak, żeby jeden dla drugiego był buforem i ochroną przed szaleństwem i zboczeniem z wąskiej ścieżki ukrytego wojownika. W ten sposób ich umysły były pod kontrolą, pilnowali siebie nawzajem. Nagisa robił to dla Nejiego przez ostatnie dwa lata, ale trzy dni temu został zamordowany podczas tajnej misji w osadzie Chmury. Tsunade dała Hyuudze trzy dni wolne, kazała odpocząć nieco i odprawić obrzędy pogrzebowe, 'pożegnać' się z przyjacielem. Nie pojmowała, że Nagisa nie był przyjacielem, był bronią, tak jak sam Neji. A broń nie powinna zostawać dłużej bezużyteczna, zamknięta w pochwie. Hokage to wiedziała. Zresztą Neji wątpił, aby tak poręczną i skuteczną broń jak on, Tsunade dłużej pozostawiła poza akcją. 

Oczekiwano od niego płaczu i lamentu po partnerze, oczekiwano okresu żałoby i innych śmiesznych i żałosnych zasłon, pomagających żyjącym radzić sobie ze śmiercią. Ale on tego nie potrzebował. Nie należał do siebie, nie należał do Nagisy. Oczyma, które nie należą do Ciebie, nie możesz płakać.

Widział nieraz jak jego znajomi szamotają się z tą prostą prawdą, z którą on przeżył całe swoje życie, która zawsze była z nim, ukryta w milczeniu, z tyłu jego niezwykłych oczu. Tak było i nic nie mogło tego zmienić, shinobi nie mógł należeć do siebie, aby być doskonałym. Nawet Naruto, z całą swoją brawurą, uśmiechem i siłą, nie mógł tego zmienić. Zresztą Neji był pewny, że Uzumaki pojął to cztery lata temu, gdy walczył z Orochimaru i prawie ginąc, wyrwał Uchihę z pęt Węża. Pewne lekcje są ciężkie, ale niezbędne, żeby zobaczyć rzeczy ukryte przed normalnymi oczyma.

Neji stał w ogrodzie za domem i koncentrował się na oddechu. Dookoła panowała cisza, przerywana tylko smętnym bębnieniem bambusowego kołka, przepełnianego wciąż przez wodę źródełka, płynącego przez dziedziniec. Za chwilę przyjdzie Hokage, Hisashi- sama i jego nowy partner. A on przyjmie go bez szemrania, jak prawdziwy shinobi, bez osobistych upodobań i niepożądanych ocen. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Tsunade znając jego sposób myślenia i walki, nie złączy go z jakimś emocjonalnym wrakiem, nieskoncentrowanym i słabym.

Zaczął swoje kata od powolnego wydechu i miękkiego ruchu dłoni, która jak żywa istota wyfrunęła przed niego i wygięła zabandażowane palce. Był ranny, ale lekko, niegroźnie. Nagisa nie miał tyle szczęścia co on. Odrzucił tę myśl i skoncentrował się ponownie na swojej dłoni. Jego ruchy były płynne i widział czakrę, płynącą leniwie przez jego ręce i nogi, które bez udziału umysłu wykonywały odpowiednie układy.

Wypad z nogą w tył, obrót i uderzenie. Oddech i wypad w przód, z pięścią wijącą się w zamarkowanym lewym sierpowym. Neji zamknął oczy, regulując oddech i wykonując krok po kroku pozycje, które wdrażano w niego, od kiedy nauczył się chodzić. W jego głowie głos ojca powtarzał nazwy kolejnych ruchów układu Yang, poprawiał błędy, ganił i chwalił. 

Krok do przodu i kopnięcie w tył, poprzedzane dwoma ciosami w klatkę piersiową wyimaginowanego przeciwnika. Pozycja Wąż wspinający się po bambusie, ulubiony układ jego ojca. Oddech, równy i głęboki i wyskok. Tak, takim ciosem można było przebić komuś kość czaszki. Nejiemu zdarzyło się już parę razy użyć w ten sposób tego układu.

Wyskok, kopnięcie w tył i trzy ciosy łokciem. Skłon do przodu i pozycja Półksiężyca. Nikt nie będzie w stanie pokonać geniusza klanu Hyuuga, upokorzyć i zarzucić słabości. I nagle palące uczucie mocy, znane i przyjmowane z ulgą, zatętniło za jego oczyma, i nie było już Nejiego Hyuugi, tylko nieskrępowana niczym siła i sprawność, którą wytrenował poddając swój umysł i ciało rygorystycznym ćwiczeniom. Zawsze, ilekroć wykonywał zawiły i trudny układ Chen, nagradzany był właśnie tym unikalnym, bezprecedensowym poczuciem wypełnienia, ogarnięcia i równowagi. Tutaj odnajdował swój środek, swoje centrum, swoje źródło determinacji i gniewu, pozwalające mu być bronią doskonałą. Czuł, jak czakra gra w jego ciele, jak wiruje w mięśniach nóg i pulsuje w brzuchu poprzez szalony rytm tańca, jaki wykonywał, przechodząc płynnie przez wszystkie dwadzieścia pięć pozycji. Nie istniała dla niego możliwość przegranej, liczyła się tylko coraz większa precyzja, siła, ostrość technik. 

Stań, opuść ręce, odetchnij i rozluźnij się. Głos ojca recytował po kolei wszystkie nazwy układów, od początku do końca, nigdy nie pomijając relaksacyjnych technik, pomagających uniknąć drobnych kontuzji i artretyzmu w starszym wieku. Zabawne, ojciec dawno już nie żył, a Neji wciąż wykonywał te relaksujące techniki, chociaż nie wydawało mu się, żeby osiągnął dojrzały wiek, powiedzmy, trzydziestu lat. Nie z misjami, których się podejmował, nie ze sposobem walki, którego używał.

Usłyszał kroki trzech osób, wchodzących przez główne wejście do rezydencji. Zamknął oczy, krótko pomodlił się do przodków -tych, którzy zdawali się go bardziej lubić- i wkroczył tylnymi drzwiami do przedpokoju, wprost na Hokage i Uchihę Sasuke. Za nimi stał, patrząc na niego ciężkim, nieruchomym wzrokiem, Hisashi- sama. Neji miał nadzieję, że ma na twarzy kamienną maskę, gdy wykonywał powitalny pokłon, inaczej z pewnością popełniłby jakąś niegrzeczność.

"Chciałabym przedstawić Ci, Neji, twojego nowego partnera." odezwała się oficjalnym tonem Tsunade, przybierając dystyngowaną pozę szefowej Konoha i zmieniając się w mgnieniu oka z uśmiechniętej, nieco roztrzepanej hazardzistki w szanowną Godaime, jedną z Trzech Sławnych Senninów. 

Neji spojrzał na Uchihę, który ani nie ukłonił się w odpowiedzi na jego grzeczność, ani nie okazał najmniejszego zainteresowania całą rzeczą, dziejącą się przed jego oczyma. Zdradzała go jednak jego czakra. Szkarłatna siła wirowała za oczyma Uchihy, burząc się lekko, tak, jakby był w każdej chwili gotowy aktywować sharingan. Dobra intuicja, pomyślał Neji, nie pozwalając swojemu uśmiechowi wypłynąć na wierzch jego własnej, kamiennej maski.

"Z pewnością to dobry wybór, Godaime." odpowiedział na nieme pytanie Tsunade Hisashi, najwyraźniej wyczuwając zdenerwowanie promieniujące od Hokage. "Neji z radością przyjmie za partnera ostatniego członka klanu Uchiha, jako kogoś, kto będzie wyzwaniem dla jego umiejętności bitewnych."

"Przyjmie, o ile najpierw przyjmę go ja." odezwał się Sasuke cichym głosem człowieka, który nie wie, co to grzeczność, a nawet jak wie, potrafi to w dogodnych momentach zapominać.

Tsunade i Hisashi spojrzeli na Uchihę, jakby urosły mu dodatkowe pary rąk. Neji tym razem nie powstrzymywał już niemiłego uśmiechu, który czaił się za jego kamienną maską. Tak, znany z upartości i nieobliczalności Sasuke, najpierw musiał wypróbować swojego partnera. Neji rozumiał tą potrzebę i podzielał ją. Poza tym odkrył właśnie cechę, która będzie go w nowym współpracowniku drażniła. Niezdyscyplinowanie i ostry język. Chociaż to ostatnie może być zabawne, bo on sam zaliczany był często do ludzi o ciężkim, ironicznym, kłującym dowcipie.

Hisashi wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Neji ubiegł go, wyczuwając, że chce ustalić między dwoma partnerami in spe jakiś rodzaj tradycyjnej, niemal obrzędowej, ugrzecznionej doszczętnie, komunikacji. Nie należało do tego dopuszczać, szczególnie, gdy szkarłatna czakra za oczyma Uchihy zawirowała właśnie w swoim pięknym, groźnym tańcu.

"Rozumiem, że chcesz odbyć ze mną próbną walkę." odezwał się Neji swoim aroganckim, nieco ściszonym tonem, który implikował, iż wszystkie istoty ludzkie nie wywodzące się z klanu Hyuuga, są dla niego stratą czasu. W każdym razie, jeżeli chodziło o walkę. Czarne oczy zmrużyły się lekko, ale blada, trójkątna twarz pozostała beznamiętna i obojętna jak głaz.

"Dobrze rozumiesz." 

Hisashi -sama nakazał mu wzrokiem przerwać tą niestosowną sytuację, ale Neji zignorował go. Głowa klanu była na tyle mądra, żeby zrozumieć, że shinobi, aby być dobrą bronią, musi otaczać się najlepszymi. Inaczej straci swą wartość i będzie mniej niż niczym. Tsunade wyglądała, jakby chciała obrócić wrogą wymianę słów między Nejim a Sasuke w żart, ale widząc aktywowany sharingan i byakugan, skapitulowała. 

"Za domem. W ogrodzie. Tam mam swoje pole treningowe." ogłosił Neji i uśmiechnął się lekko do Tsunade, jakby dzieląc z nią jakiś prywatny, zrozumiały tylko dla nich kawał. Hokage z pewnością pamiętała dzień, w którym Nagisa także chciał odbyć z nim próbną walkę. Nie skończyło się to niczym groźnym, jednak Nagisa był człowiekiem o wyższym stopniu kultury niż ten, który prezentował nadęty, milczący Uchiha. Tym razem improwizowana walka mogła się skończyć nieco inaczej.

Sasuke skinął sztywno głową a czarne, postrzępione włosy opadły mu na twarz podkreślając jego bladość. Neji wskazał na drzwi tylnego wyjścia z rezydencji, po czym ukłonił się grzecznie Tsunade i Hisashiemu. Pomyślał, że trzeba będzie wytłumaczyć Sasuke, że jeżeli opuszcza pokój, w którym znajdują się jedne z najsilniejszych osób w osadzie, należy okazać im odpowiedni szacunek. Hisashi nie tolerował w swoim domu upartych, aroganckich impertynentów. Między innymi dlatego Neji dość rzadko bywał w domu, i dość rzadko przebywał z głową swojego klanu w jednym pokoju. Pomimo wyjaśnienia sprawy śmierci jego ojca, nadal czuł się spięty w obecności wuja. Oboje to odczuwali, nie było sensu drążyć tego tematu. Neji musiał trzymać się blisko klanowej rezydencji, gdyż Hisashi odbywał z nim codziennie poranny trening, krok po kroku rozwijając jego byakugan ku coraz wyższym, nowym szczeblom doskonałości. Neji był za to wdzięczny, ale nic więcej. 

W ogrodzie panowała nadal niczym niezmącona cisza. Sasuke stanął pod drzewem figowca i zapatrzył się w ciemne, lutowe niebo, poprzecinane czarnymi gałązkami konarów. Czakra za jego oczami drgnęła, jakby uspokojona jakimś odległym wspomnieniem. 

"Zaczynajmy." odezwał się cicho Neji i zobaczył w kapiących czerwienią sharinganowych źrenicach coś na kształt podziękowania, że nie zepsuł chwili głośnym wezwaniem do walki. Neji uśmiechnął się sztywno. Od małego uczono go, że szept jest silniejszy niż krzyk, a dotknięcie mocniejsze niż uderzenie. Z pewną rezerwą pozwolił sobie ucieszyć się, że Sasuke rozpoznaje tą różnicę. 

"Zaczynamy."

Zaatakowali bezgłośnie, bez żadnego sygnału do rozpoczęcia walki, jak dwa drapieżne ptaki, spadające na ofiarę w locie. Sasuke był szybki a Neji był precyzyjny, co razem składało się raczej w jakiś skomplikowany taniec uników, ciosów trafiających w pustkę i kopnięć, łagodnie odsuwanych kantem dłoni. Neji patrzył zafascynowany jak szkarłatna czakra pulsuje w ramionach Sasuke, jak wylewa się z jego oczu i zastyga w wyprowadzanych coraz to nowych atakach. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu wydawało się niepewne, kto zwycięży, który z tancerzy ustanie pierwszy. Nie była to walka na serio, żeby uszkodzić ciało przeciwnika, żeby je fizycznie powalić, chodziło raczej o ostrożne wyczucie gruntu, tak, żeby przeciwnik pokonał się sam. Była to najwyższa forma walki, pozwolić, żeby błędy wroga same go powaliły. Uchiha zdawał się rozumieć tą taktykę i aprobować ją w stu procentach. Panował nad większością swoich błędów i ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Neji chciał je wykorzystać, cofał się na bezpieczniejszy teren technik ninjitsu. Walka wręcz była czymś, co najwyraźniej lubili oboje, jednak ich perfekcja i nieustępliwość, nie dawała możliwości dłuższego ciągnięcia pojedynku.

Widać było, kto ma przewagę już w pierwszych piętnastu minutach walki, jednak Sasuke nie był przeciwnikiem łatwym do pokonania i miał w sobie coś, co poważnie niepokoiło Nejiego. Dopiero, gdy zdołał musnąć delikatnie odsłoniętą, bladą szyję, którą nieopatrznie odsłonił jego sparing partner, odkrył, co było tak dekoncentrujące w ostatnim członku klanu Uchiha. 

Trzy palce wystarczyły, żeby zablokować cztery w kanałów czakry, które prowadziły ją do głowy, a więc i do sharinganu, unieruchamiając Sasuke. Neji stał w bezruchu, mierząc dumnym wzrokiem Uchihę, który także znieruchomiał, czując, że właśnie przegrał. W jego postawie nie było jednak rezygnacji, a czysta wściekłość i determinacja, aby powalić wroga za wszelką cenę a w oczach... Neji powoli zabrał dłoń z szyi Sasuke i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku ukłonił mu się, ogłaszając tym samym koniec walki. To był ten irytujący, dekoncentrujący element.

W oczach Uchihy zobaczył siebie, nie należącą do nikogo broń, pełną determinacji i gniewu. 

"Nie chcesz dalej walczyć." Prawdopodobnie miało to być ze strony Sasuke pytanie, ale Neji miał przemożne wrażenie, że wyszło inaczej. Z oddali obserwowali ich Tsunade i Hisashi, taktownie nie wtrącając się w rozgrywkę przyszłych partnerów. Widzieli walkę i Neji niemal czuł ich skłębione myśli, pełne pytań, wahania i niepewności. 

On sam nie miał żadnych wahań.

"Nie ma potrzeby dalej walczyć. Jesteśmy partnerami." obwieścił spokojnie, oddalając się w kierunku domu. 

Sasuke prychnął i jednym susem znalazł się przy nim, łapiąc go za łokieć. Neji spojrzał na jego rękę, jakby była to jakąś gąsienica, która przez przypadek przylgnęła do niego. 

"Nie jesteśmy partnerami. Jeszcze." wysyczał Sasuke, wytrzymując ciężkie spojrzenie Nejiego, za co Hyuuga przyznał mu kolejne punkty za odporność psychiczną i szaleństwo. Tak, wariaci byli czasem naprawdę dobrymi i sprawnymi ninjami, wystarczyło przypomnieć sobie Orochimaru.

Wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku Uchihy i ponownie podjął wędrówkę do domu, nie zaszczycając już Sasuke nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

"Jesteśmy partnerami. Nawet tak zamknięty w sobie człowiek jak Ty, musiał wyczuć to podczas tego całego tańca, jaki właśnie odegraliśmy przed wytrzeszczającą oczy Tsunade." warknął miękko, tak, żeby osoby wewnątrz domu nie słyszały. "Jeśli nie ma potrzeby kończyć walki, nie kończę jej, bo to strata energii. Jeśli odczujesz jeszcze kiedyś potrzebę sprawdzenia się, z chęcią służę swoją pomocą. Ale nie dziś. Dziś muszę przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że jesteś moim nowym partnerem. Zresztą, jest to dla Ciebie okoliczność pozytywna, bo przegrałbyś od razu. Sam to wiesz."

Czarne oczy łypnęły wściekle, choć maska obojętności nadal była na miejscu. Uchiha była naprawdę wytrzymałym wojownikiem. I być może będzie odpowiednim rywalem dla Nejiego, chociaż będzie musiał nauczyć się, ze istnieją pewne zasady. 

"Dobrze. Pokonałeś mnie, więc zgadzam się być twoim partnerem." odezwał się wreszcie Uchiha, choć wyglądało to tak, jakby słowa wyrywano mu z gardła za pomocą rzeźniczych haków. 

Jedną z zasad jest fakt, że pokonanie kogoś nie oznacza pobicia go do nieprzytomności, a zastosowanie gambita, który z góry przesądzał kwestię zwycięstwa. Uchiha właśnie poznawał ta zasadę. Neji ukłonił się lekko w odpowiedzi. 

"Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy."

Wyczuł bardziej niż zobaczył wściekle pulsującą czakrę i wiedział, że nadchodzi atak. Był na niego przygotowany, jak zawsze, tak, jak każdy ninja niezależnie od tego, czy wypoczywa akurat w domu czy jest na misji. Sasuke rzucił się na niego bezszelestnie jak tygrys i wykorzystując impet zbił go z nóg, zadając trzy ciosy. Dwa trafiły celu. Neji wykrzywił się czując, jak jego szczęka wygina się nienaturalnie od zderzenia z pięścią. Trzeci cios tylko go drasnął. Twarz Sasuke nie miała wyrazu tryumfu ani samozadowolenia, była raczej zaciśnięta w zastygłym gniewie i pędzie ataku. Neji sięgnął wgłąb po swoją czakrę i poczuł, jak jej nagła fala zalewa mu oczy, kłując lekko z powodu tak nagłego aktywowania byakugana. 

Drugą zasadą było to, że jeśli przeciwnik nie uznał się za pokonanego i nie respektował gambita, który go unieruchamiał, należało faktycznie pobić go do nieprzytomności. Neji zacisnął zęby. Tej zasady jego nowy, uparty jak osioł partner, bez krzty manier i wychowania, także się nauczy.

"Wystarczy." głos Hisashiego zabrzmiał jak srebrna surma pośród milczącego ogrodu. Akurat wtedy, gdy kolano Nejiego po raz drugi wbiło się w żebra Sasuke, pozbawiając go tchu. Szybki był, skurczybyk, za szybki... ale nie na tyle szybki, żeby nie wyczuć jego czakry. Byakugan zaszczypał ostro, gdy kolejna fala czakry zalała Nejiego, nagląc do ataku.

"Wystarczy, mówię!" 

Nieznający sprzeciwu głos głowy klanu Hyuuga uniósł się niebezpiecznie. Neji zdusił gniewne warknięcie i wyprostował się, pozwalając wstać leżącemu na ziemi Sasuke, który wciąż miał siłę i czelność patrzyć na niego z gniewem i determinacją. Uchiha poderwał się szybko i także wstał. Jego sharingan wirował jak oszalały, a wściekłość promieniowała z niego zimnymi falami. 

"Wygląda na to, że się dogadali." uśmiechnęła się Tsunade a Hisashi nie zdołał nawet zareagować, gdy mocna, kobieca dłoń łupnęła go po plecach, aż się rozległo. Najwyraźniej hokage przeszła już z fazy szacownej Godaime do hazardzistki, kochającej żarty i hodującej domowego prosiaka.

Hisashi odchrząknął, jakby utknęło mu coś w gardle. 

"Dobrze, bo już się bałam, że po Nagisie, nie znajdziemy partnera, który wytrzymałby dłużej z Nejim." słodko zaszczebiotała Tsunade, ignorując pełne pogardy spojrzenie młodego Hyuugi. Nagle jej twarz spoważniała nieco. Neji zmusił się, żeby nie przewrócić oczyma i nie okazać braku szacunku. Doskonale wiedział, o co hokage chciała spytać.

"Mam nadzieję, że już przebolałeś stratę partnera. Wiemy wszyscy, jakie to ciężkie przeżycie, zwłaszcza, że walczyłeś razem z nim już dwa lata. Wszystko już w porządku? Czy potrzebujesz jeszcze trochę czasu?"

Neji kątem oka zaobserwował spięcie mięśni karku Sasuke, jednak blada twarz Uchihy nadal pozostawała beznamiętna i pusta. Najwyraźniej Sasuke nie wiedział nic o śmierci Nagisy, ale to nie była jego rzecz, wiec nic nie musiał wiedzieć. Neji wziął głęboki oddech, spychając uczucie zdenerwowania i podrażnienia na dno umysłu, gdzie będzie leżało cicho i grzecznie, dopóki nie rozprawi się z nim podczas wieczornej medytacji. 

"Nic mi nie jest. Mogę wrócić do akcji." odpowiedział sztywnym, oficjalnym tonem. Tsunade skinęła głową do Hiszashiego, który odpowiedział jej także minimalnym skinieniem. 

"A więc dobrze. Wy dwaj stanowicie od dzisiaj szóstą drużynę anbu. Wasze nowe, wykorzystywane tylko podczas misji imiona to Tygrys i Smok." Neji miał przykre wrażenie, że Tsunade wyśmienicie się ich kosztem bawi. "Tylko takie maski mi zostały, sami ustalcie, kto jest kto. Jak widzę, metody ustalania rzeczy macie już opracowane."

Neji strzelił złym spojrzeniem w uśmiechniętą twarz Tsunade, która nie przestała się uśmiechać, tylko jej oczy błysnęły dziwnie. Bawi się z nami, pomyślał Neji z pogardą pomieszaną z wściekłością. Ostatnio nosił maskę Orła a Nagisa był Krukiem. Skoro jednak Kruk został zabity, jego parter musiał zmienić całą przykrywkę, pod którą prowadzili tajne akcje i tak znikała stara maska Orła a pojawiała się nowa. Przeciwnicy, z którymi przyjdzie im walczyć, już nigdy nie zobaczą starych, znanych wrogów, natomiast z pewnością ujrzą nowych, o wiele silniejszych i sprawniejszych.  
O ile ten uparty, twardogłowy Uchiha zechce kooperować. Neji miał przeczucie, że gdyby zechciał, mogliby stworzyć naprawdę wydajną, efektywną drużynę. Sasuke, jakby wyczuwając jego myśli, spojrzał na niego w milczeniu. Jego oczy beznamiętne i zimne, jego postawa obojętna. 

Tsunade, wciąż promieniejąc uśmiechem, pożegnała się z wszystkimi i pozwoliła, żeby Hisashi odprowadził ją do drzwi. Uchiha powoli odwrócił się w stronę muru, okalającego posiadłość klanu Hyuuga, ale Neji zatrzymał go, łapiąc za łokieć. Sasuke rozpoznał swój wcześniejszy gest, ale jego mina mówiła, że nie rozumie kontekstu, w jakim Neji go używa. Nie wyrwał ręki z uścisku, więc najwyraźniej pojął zasadę pierwszą i przy pomyślnych wiatrach, także elementy drugiej.

"Wybierz maskę, w której chcesz walczyć." zaproponował Neji, puszczając łokieć Uchihy, gdy ten za trzecim podejściem spróbował go odzyskać. "Jesteś teraz moim tymczasowym gościem, więc masz prawo pierwszeństwa w wyborze."

Sasuke zmierzył go uważnym, zamyślonym wzrokiem. Jego ręka opadła bezwiednie i przylgnęła do biodra. Jest czujny, pomyślał Neji, nie spuszczając oczu, i jest przewidujący. Może jednak nowy partner będzie faktycznie jakimś wyzwaniem.

"Tygrys." mruknął niekomunikatywnie Uchiha, skoczył na mur, złożył dłonie w pieczęć i już go nie było. 

Ślad jego czakry zniknął równie szybko, co on sam a to pozwalało przypuszczać, że Uchiha rzeczywiście jest jednym z najszybszych shinobi w Konoha. Neji westchnął i odwrócił się, wyczuwając czakrę Hisashiego. Widocznie już pożegnał się z Tsunade, i teraz przyszedł zobaczyć, jak bratanek znajduje swojego nowego partnera. Wuj martwił się o niego i o to, co Neji przeżywał po stracie Nagisy, ale nigdy nie powiedział nawet słowa. Nie było to zresztą niczym zaskakującym. Hisashi także nie posiadał siebie, także był bronią należącą nie do siebie samego, lecz do Konoha. Czasami Neji chciał, żeby Hisashi się do niego odezwał. To były rzadkie chwile zwątpienia i słabości, do których wstydził się przyznać sam przed sobą, ale na szczęście trwały one krótko. Większość czasu Neji cieszył się, że wuj nic nie mówi. Pewne rzeczy lepiej było pozostawić niewypowiedzianymi. Wiedzieli to obaj.

Zamglone, lutowe słońce zaczynało właśnie zachodzić. Powinien wrócić do domu, ale jakoś nie mógł się do tego zmusić, stał więc tak, przykuty do rozciągającego się przed nim widoku zimowego sadu i muru, który go ogradzał. Błotnisty, bezśnieżny kawałek ziemi, do którego nie docierała ani zima ani promienie słońca. Gdzieś w jego wnętrzu narastało dziwne uczucie, że teraz właśnie zaczęło się coś, co zmieni wszystko. Nie wiedział co, ale czuł, że wiąże się to z jego misją jako ninja, z jego wolnością i wyborem. Z przeznaczeniem.

Nie chciało mu się wracać do swojego pokoju, wyłożonego drogim drzewem wiśniowym i półkami pełnymi książek. Poezja chińska, którą był katowany za szczenięcych lat, w końcu stała się dla niego czymś cennym i kruchym; przeistoczyła się w starą miłość, która pamiętała jeszcze czasy, gdy świat nie znał nieposiadającego siebie shinobi, Orła ani Smoka, tylko małego Nejiego jeżdżącego ojcu na barana, z wiecznie podrapanymi kolanami i wytłuszczoną palcami książką. 

Hinata podeszła do niego w milczeniu, ale nie dał się jej dotknąć i mamrocząc przeprosiny, umknął przed jej wzrokiem, szybko wycofując się do wnętrza domu. Kuzynka miała specyficzną właściwość odnajdywania go zawsze, ilekroć nie chciał być odnaleziony. I widziała zdecydowanie za dużo, nawet jak na świeżo upieczonego jonina. Nie była wojowniczką, mogącą równać się z nim siłą, ale jej wzrok był momentami lepszy niż jego byakugan. A on tego nie potrzebował. Nie potrzebował oglądać się za siebie i widzieć jej współczucia. Powinna zachować je dla bardziej potrzebujących pomocy słabeuszy. 

Neji, pod żadnym względem, nie był jednym z nich. 

 

///////////

 

Sasuke walczył wspaniale. Maska tygrysa odzwierciedlała świetnie jego styl walki, szybkie ruchy i wyzierający spod nich gniew. Neji wyczuł go niemal natychmiast, gdy tylko wrogowie odkryli ich obecność na tyłach domu, w którym odbywała się nielegalna transakcja. Gdy pierwszy kunai przebił płachtę, którą byli zamaskowani, Sasuke wstał i zmierzył wrogów nieruchomym wzrokiem. A potem skoczył. Dokładnie tak, jak Neji wyobrażał sobie skaczącego na ofiarę tygrysa. 

Neji ruszył za nim, sukcesywnie powalając przeciwników lekkimi dotknięciami dłoni. Byli dobrymi ninjami. Dealerzy zafundowali sobie przyzwoitą ochronę, jednak nie była ona w stanie poradzić sobie ze Smokiem i Tygrysem. Dysproporcja sił nie mieszała jednak szyków przeciwnikowi. Neji z uśmiechem całkowicie zakrytym maską, przytknął całą dłoń do piersi jakiegoś młodego shinobi, który wizgnął i upadł, wijąc się w drgawkach. Byli dobrymi ninjami, ale ich nie żałował. Broni nie stać na żal.

Sasuke najwyraźniej także był tego zdania. Z jego postawy, z nienaturalnego spięcia ramion i wirującej, szkarłatnej czakry, Neji wyczytał, że jego nowy partner ma podobne podejście do sprawy. Jeszcze sobie nie ufali, i było to widoczne w sposobie, w jaki ustawiali się podczas walki względem siebie i przeciwników. Jakby oczekiwał, że ja także go zaatakuję, pomyślał z przekąsem Neji. Uparty, ale przewidujący i ostrożny wojownik. Tygrys.

Oddał się przepływowi swojej błękitnej czakry, która już swędziała go za oczyma, drażniła i ponaglała. Oddaleni od nich shinobi zaczynali już strzelać z łuków, dochodząc wreszcie do słusznego wniosku, że w walce bezpośredniej nie mają szans. Sasuke Tygrys spojrzał przeciągle na Nejiego Smoka i porozumieli się bez słów. Strategia pojawiła się sama, gdzieś pomiędzy ich milczeniem a aktywowanym byakuganem a sharinganem. Neji zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się, aby nawet otrzymując parę strzał, wykonać swoje zadanie najlepiej, nie poddając się bólowi i szokowi uderzenia. 

Musiał unieszkodliwić tylu najbliżej stojących przeciwników ile się da, pozwalając Sasuke zająć się strzelcami, ukrytymi pod dachem. Neji ruszył z feralnym uśmiechem wbijając się w gromadę wrogów i zasłaniając się nimi przed strzałami, które bezszelestnie spadały z góry. Układ Yang, frunący pod burzowym niebem orzeł. Jego dłoń wbiła się lekko w klatkę piersiową jednego ninji a kopnięcie wbiło kość nosową w mózg następnemu. Ten, krztusząc się krwią i charcząc, posłużył Nejiemu za tarczę przed czterema strzałami, które ugodziły go prosto w gardło. Ale Smok już tego nie widział, ponieważ pruł pomiędzy zdezorientowanymi atakiem frontalnym przeciwnikami, zwijając się w małych, posuwistych krokach. Wąż pełznący po kamieniach, najtrudniejsza pozycja z układu Chen. Jak w oddali słyszał trzask żeber i paru ninjów krztuszących się jak zaskoczone dzieciaki, które potknęły się o deskorolkę. 

Czakra pulsowała w nim już teraz wściekle, rozogniając i piekąc w oczy. Coś przemknęło mu koło głowy i z brzękiem wbiło się w ścianę. Zamarł na moment i spojrzał w górę. U góry Tygrys po cichu zdejmował łuczników jednego po drugim. W ferworze walki, kotłowaninie ciał u dołu, żaden z nich jakoś nie zauważył, że coraz mniej strzał spada na wijącego się pośród krzyczących i klnących shinobi Smoka. 

Powinien uruchomić swoją technikę ochronną, ale nie chciał marnować energii. I chciał pokazać, że ufa Sasuke, że jest zbyt inteligentny, aby nie zauważyć, że Uchiha, podobnie jak on sam, rozumie ideę bycia ninją. Nieposiadanie siebie, nieposiadanie niczego poza walką i zwycięstwem nad sobą i innymi. 

Skrzywił się lekko, gdy jakaś zabłąkana strzała musnęła mu udo, pozostawiając za sobą tętniący, mokry, mały ból. Nic, co mogłoby go chociażby spowolnić, ale wystarczające, żeby zdenerwować Smoka. Rzucił się na przeciwników, którzy pokrzykiwali na siebie, żeby ich koledzy odsunęli się i pozwolili im walczyć i nie słuchali samych siebie. Nie zauważyli też, że łucznicy, którzy ich wspierali z góry, przestali nagle strzelać. Głupcy. 

Sasuke złapał teczkę z dokumentacją, która zawierała wszystkie potrzebne dowody, dzięki którym Konoha oficjalnie oskarży Chmurę o szmuglowanie przez granicę żywego towaru i narkotyków. Neji stał w bezruchu z zamkniętymi oczyma. Pięści w dół, spróbuj się zrelaksować, powiedział poważny, monotonny głos ojca, ale jakoś nie mógł go posłuchać. Pod powiekami wciąż miał obraz skradającego się do łuczników Tygrysa. 

Wyszli z domu pełnego zabitych shinobi, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jak dwójka przyjaciół idących na miasto, zabawić się. Na obcym terenie musieli być niewykrywalni i nierozpoznawalni. Ich maski schowane, dłonie w kieszeniach, ukryte, żeby ktoś ciekawski nie zobaczył jak drżą jeszcze od nadmiaru adrenaliny. Neji spojrzał spod rzęs na Sasuke, aby zobaczyć, że sam jest obserwowany. Oczy Uchihy były ostrożne, jakby ważył coś istotnego i nie był pewien, czy wynik jest korzystny, czy nie. Neji postanowił go zignorować i zająć się swoim nieudanym relaksem, który był dla niego nieodzowny po walce, a bez którego łatwo było zapaść na jakąś chorobę oczu. Pamiętał, jak ojciec tłumaczył mu, że specjalne oczy wymagają specjalnego trenowania i traktowania, że są delikatne a więc podatne na większość chorób. Neji nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek aż tak nadwerężył swój byakugan, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek problemy zdrowotne, ale wiedział, że takowe istniały. Hisashi w młodości parę razy był przez nie niemal całkowicie unieruchomiony. Aby uniknąć podobnego losu należało dbać o oczy nawet, jeżeli nie używał ich zbyt intensywnie. Relaks. Zdecydowanie relaks i długa, gorąca kąpiel, gdy tylko dotrą do hotelu, w którym przenocują, aby następnego dnia wyruszyć do Konoha, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń.

Intensywny wzrok Sasuke wbijał mu się w umysł jak mała i denerwująca szpilka. Westchnął, odsuwając myśli o kąpieli. Równie dobrze może sobie wyjaśnić sprawę z Sasuke teraz, tutaj.

"O co chodzi, Uchiha." nawet dla jego uszu jego głos wydał mu się szorstki i odpychający. 

Czarne oczy rozszerzyły się znacznie, ale nie padła żadna odpowiedź. Nie werbalna w każdym razie. Neji zauważył nieco obronne spięcie pleców i lekko wygięte pod wpływem jakiegoś stresu ramiona. Wyglądało na to, że twarz Sasuke nie całkowicie dawała się odczytać, natomiast jego ciało było doskonałym przewodnikiem po jego myślach. Przynajmniej dla mistrza sztuk walki, które Neji trenował, od kiedy pamiętał. To, co odczytał z ciała Uchihy zdziwiło go trochę, ale nie zszokowało.

"Czego chcesz? Sparingu?"

Beznamiętna, nieruchoma twarz przestała go już deprymować, jeżeli kiedykolwiek go deprymowała. Klan Hyuuga był znany z emocjonalnej powściągliwości, wyjątkiem był ojciec Nejiego... nie, nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć. Blada, trójkątna twarz i onyksowe oczy o unikatowym, migdałowym kształcie odbijały w ciemności ulicy, dziwacznie i niepokojąco. Gdyby Neji miał w sobie taką funkcję, jak złe przeczucia, teraz z pewnością uruchomiłaby się ona i zawyła przeciwpożarową syreną, błyskając czerwonym, oślepiającym światłem. Szczęśliwie, Neji był skonstruowany jako broń i jak broń się zachowywał. Broń nie miała przeczuć a niepokojów pozbywała się szybko i bez wahania.

"O co Ci chodzi, Uchiha? Nie mam całej nocy, żeby zgadywać, co chodzi po twojej przegrzanej, jak widać, głowie."

Migdałowe oczy błysnęły skrywanym gniewem, jednak kamienna maska pozostawała na miejscu. Neji oblizał wargi. Może jednak będzie to ciekawa współpraca.

"Mam pewną propozycję, którą chciałbym z tobą omówić." wyjaśnił spokojnie Uchiha, nie zauważając nagłego obronnego spięcia pleców Nejiego, lub ignorując je całkowicie. "A do tego musimy znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce."

"Co proponujesz? I dlaczego nie możesz ze mną rozmawiać tutaj, skoro to tak ważne? Słuchaj, Uchiha, ja nie mam czasu na pogaduszki. Albo wydusisz teraz o co chodzi, albo zrób to kiedy indziej." Neji nie wiedział, skąd u niego nagle taka ofensywna postawa, ale zdał się na instynkt. Jeśli Sasuke coś kombinuje, niech przestanie stawiać warunki, i przejdzie do konkretów.

"Chodź."

Bez słów skręcili do parku, okalającego hotel, w którym byli zameldowani, od tylnej strony, zasłoniętej drzewami i żywopłotami. Była cicha, zimowa, bezśnieżna noc i nie miała w sobie nawet skrawka księżyca. To akurat nie był żaden problem dla posiadaczy specjalnych właściwości, a w szczególności specjalnych 'oczu'. Z pewnym zaciekawieniem, Neji wyczuł tętniącą czakrę i sharingan, który został aktywowany, powoli, żeby nie zdenerwować posiadacza byakugana. Sasuke wiedział już chyba, że Neji potrafi powiedzieć, kiedy Tygrys zaczyna używać swojego 'daru' i nie chciał go poruszyć żadnymi gwałtownymi ruchami. Dobra dedukcja. Neji po walce potrafił być porywczy, zwłaszcza, gdy nie zdołał się zrelaksować po walce a resztki adrenaliny pulsowały w nim jeszcze jak echo odchodzącej lawiny. 

Uchiha stał nieruchomo i mierzył go znowu swoim ważącym, oceniającym wzrokiem. Był spięty, ale nie było od niego czuć ani wahania ani nieśmiałości.

"Czemu używasz sharingana? Nie ma tutaj w pobliżu żadnego zagrożenia." odezwał się swobodnie Neji, podchodząc do Sasuke po spirali, aby w razie ataku łatwiej uniknąć lecących kunai. "A może boisz się mnie?"

Rozluźnione nagle ramiona Uchihy, mały uśmieszek i wirujący powoli sharingan, były okolicznościami co najmniej obraźliwymi. W każdym razie dla wojownika klasy Nejiego. Sasuke nie bał się, był tylko...ostrożny. I miało to związek z tym, o czym chciał rozmawiać. A ponieważ nie było w sali nikogo poza nimi, ostrożność była skierowana w stronę Hyuugi. Czyżby Uchiha czekał, aż słynny uwięziony ptak klanu Hyuuga, po skończonej rozmowie, skoczy mu do gardła?

"Mam pewien problem." odezwał się wreszcie Sasuke, właśnie, gdy Neji rozważał rzucenie się na niego i wyduszenie z niego celu tej całej zabawy. "Ty także możesz być przez niego...niepokojony. Sugeruję obustronnie korzystną umowę."

Głos Uchihy był zimny i pozbawiony emocji, a sharingan mierzył uważnie Nejiego, rozważając jego potencjalną eksplozję furii. Albo coś innego, coś, czego Neji znowu nie potrafił nazwać. Cholera, Uchiha zdawał się mieć zdolność do generowania z siebie nie dających się określić spojrzeń i emocji, które przez niego prześwitywały. Hyuuga odetchnął niezauważalnie i zmusił się do rozluźnienia barków, które nagle stały się niesamowicie spięte.

"Jesteśmy elitą shinobi w Konoha. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na rozproszenia." kontynuował beznamiętnym głosem Sasuke, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Nejiego. "Jakkolwiek adrenalina, hormony i efekty uboczne walk nadwerężają samokontrolę. Napięcie seksualne może zakłócać odpowiednie funkcjonowanie. Możemy sobie z tym zakłóceniem wzajemnie pomóc."

Czyli pieprzmy się jak króliki i w spokoju pracujmy nad szlifowaniem naszych umiejętności shinobi, pomyślał w rzadkim przypływie humoru Neji i zmusił swoje pięści, które już zaczęły się zaciskać, do rozluźnienia.

Przez mrożące krew w żyłach trzy minuty panowała kompletna cisza. Neji odwzajemnił uważne i oceniające spojrzenie Uchihy, zachowując, podobnie jak jego rozmówca, kamienną twarz i całkowity bezruch. Sasuke wydawał się być poważny. I dość mądry, zważywszy na to, że on także zamarł w bezruchu. Dobrze, bo Neji czuł, że gdyby członek klanu Uchiha nawet drgnął, Hyuuga natychmiast zareagowałby zablokowaniem mu głównej arterii czakry w skroni. Rzecz mało przyjemna, ale skutecznie eliminująca przeciwnika...

Neji zmrużył oczy. Nie, Sasuke nie był przeciwnikiem, w każdym razie nie w tradycyjnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Uchiha, całkiem nie poruszony swoją co najmniej konfundującą propozycją, patrzył się na niego bez znaku jakiegokolwiek zmieszania, choć napięcie w okolicach karku zdradzało, że gotowy jest bronić się w razie, gdy jego propozycja zostanie odrzucona. W sumie Neji rozumiał, czemu Sasuke nie czuje się skrępowany i w sposób rozumowy i logiczny podchodzi do... napięć seksualnych i innych. Gdy chodziło o siłę, o doskonalenie technik i utrzymywanie swojego ciała i umysłu w ciągłej gotowości, jak dobrze naostrzone kunai, rzeczy tak trywialne jak dziewiczy wstyd, czy inne bezużyteczne emocje, wydawały się tak nieistotne, że marnotrawstwem czasu byłoby zatrzymywanie się nad nimi.

Dlatego Neji jeszcze nie miał dziewczyny, chociaż był obok Uchihy jednym z najbardziej popularnych chłopaków w osadzie. Swoje popędy kontrolował za pomocą medytacji i odpowiednich ćwiczeń, po których był tak wycieńczony, że nie miał siły myśleć o rzeczach zbędnych. Pewnie, mógłby znaleźć sobie do rozładowywania napięcia seksualnego jakiegoś towarzysza albo towarzyszkę, ale wiążące się z tym bagienko uczuć, niepotrzebnych i obciążających wojownika emocji, wydawało się grą nie wartą świeczki. Ninja nie posiadał niczego, nie posiadał siebie i na pewno nie mógł pozwolić, aby sam był przez kogoś, jakiegoś kochanka dajmy na to, posiadany.

Wirujący powoli sharingan wydawał się przenikać myśli Nejiego. Tak, Sasuke też miał swoje popędy i Hyuuga nie miał wątpliwości, że nie rozładowuje on ich w konwencjonalny sposób, dokładnie z takich samych powodów co on. Sasuke był zbyt dobrym wojownikiem, aby obciążać się osłabiającymi wolę walki elementami tak zwanego 'normalnego życia'. 

"Chcesz, żebym nauczył cię kontrolować popędy przez medytację?" spytał powoli Neji, pozwalając sobie rozluźnić się nieco i stanąć w wygodniejszej pozycji niż napięty rozkrok, sugerujący gotowość do ataku.

Sasuke wygiął brzydko usta w czymś, co dopiero teraz Neji rozpoznał jako małą, maluteńką imitację uśmiechu. Widywał już kiedyś ten grymas, gdy Uchiha wygrał swoją walkę z Orochimaru i pozwolił Naruto przyprowadzić się do Konoha. 

"Pomaga ci w tym medytacja?" w pytaniu Sasuke wyraźnie zawarte było zwątpienie i ostrożna, ale łatwo dająca się wyczuć, kpina. Neji poczuł, jak fala zimnego gniewu podnosi mu się do gardła.

"Każda słabość może być pokonana przez skupienie i determinację." sarknął groźnie i poczuł bardziej niż zobaczył byakuganem, jak sharingan Uchihy przyspiesza znacznie a jego wirujące płatki zlewają się w okrąg. Sasuke, dając dowód swojemu rozsądkowi, nie skomentował jak ma się to wygłoszone przez Hyuugę zdanie do jego wcześniejszych tez o przeznaczeniu. Dobrze. Neji sam nie wiedział, w jaki sposób zareagowałby na atak na tak newralgiczny, zaogniony jeszcze punkt w jego światopoglądzie. 

"Więc przez medytację jesteś w stanie poradzić sobie z popędami..." powtórzył swoją myśl Sasuke, odsuwając temat przeznaczenia na bezpieczną odległość. "Ale ostatnio jesteś coraz bardziej podenerwowany i wybuchowy. Tak powiedziała Tsunade i Hisashi, który zasugerował, że ma to związek ze śmiercią twojego partnera."

Słowo 'partner' nie zostawiało tutaj wolnego miejsca do interpretacji i w sposób oczywisty imputowało 'partnera seksualnego'. Neji poczuł jak zimna fala irytacji przetacza się nad nim i szumi mu w uszach, zagłuszając racjonalne myślenie. Czy oni wszyscy nie widzieli, że on tylko stara się być najlepszą bronią Konoha? Czy zawsze musieli mu dodawać nadbudowę w postaci życia uczuciowego i płciowego, takiego jak mieli inni, normalni ludzie? Neji już dawno stwierdził, że nie jest normalny i nie miało to związku ze śmiercią ojca ani z pieczęcią na jego czole. Po prostu Smok był własnością klanu, od zawsze, i chciał, aby ten klan był z niego dumny a na to był tylko jeden sposób. 

Sasuke patrzył na niego z cierpliwością skały. Na niego. Dlaczego ktoś taki jak Uchiha miał chęć rozładowywać swoje popędy seksualne z kimś takim jak znany z kapryśnego charakteru Hyuuga? Coś podpowiadało Nejiemu, że przyczyna leży w ich klanach, w ich nienależących do nich oczach. Spojrzał w wirujący wciąż wściekle sharingan i pomyślał, że Sasuke ma o wiele bardziej nadających się do "umowy" osób niż nerwowy, wiecznie wkurzony, wiecznie uwikłany w swoją burzę Hyuuga z raczej małym bagażem doświadczeń w tej materii. Uchiha od razu zrozumiał jego spojrzenie.

"Ani Naruto ani Sakura nie mają odpowiedniego dystansu, niezbędnego, aby podejść do tego jako do problemu czysto fizycznego. Brak im, jak to ładnie ująłeś, skupienia i determinacji."

Nie trzeba było dopowiadać, że nikt spoza byłej drużyny siódmej, dla Uchihy nie wchodził w rachubę. Neji rozumiał to. Sam także przeszedł ze swoją grupą tyle, że były sytuacje, w których rozszyfrować jego zachowanie mogli tylko oni, Tenten i Lee. Tylko oni potrafili potencjalnie wytrzymać z nim dłużej niż większość populacji w Konoha, ale też oni nie byli żadnym rozwiązaniem "problemu", tak, jak ujmował go Uchiha. Ale żeby odpędzić rozpraszające hormony i stres, niekoniecznie należało rzucić się w ramiona jednego z kolegów.

"Czy zostałeś ranny w ręce?" spytał Neji, oczyszczając swój głos z wszelkich konotacji emocjonalnych, które z pewnością byłyby nieprzyjemne i obrzydliwie ironiczne. A na to uczciwe i jasne postawienie sprawy przez Sasuke, po prostu nie zasługiwało.

"Ręce?...Oh." Uchiha w lot załapał podwójne dno słów Nejiego, i ani się nim nie zdenerwował, ani nie zmieszał. "Myślę, że dzielenie z kimś tej potrzeby jest bardziej satysfakcjonujące. Niż ręce."

"Serio..." Neji patrzył na beznamiętną twarz Sasuke, jak na głowę sfinksa, układając plan najkrótszego obezwładnienia Uchihy i wydostania się z Chmury bez zbytniego rozgłosu. Lekkie zmęczenie po walce i parę nieistotnych kontuzji nie były korzystnymi okolicznościami. Sasuke był jednym z najlepszych ninjów młodego pokolenia. Nawet Naruto ze swoim demonem miałby trudności z pokonaniem ostatniego członka klanu Uchiha, podobnie jak Tsunade, chociaż z nią nigdy nic nie było wiadomo. Hyuuga wyczuwał, że jego gniew mógłby zmierzyć się z gniewem Sasuke i że byłby to wspaniały pojedynek. Ale gdyby do niego miało dojść, Neji wolałby, żeby sprawy popędów nie były zamieszane.

Uchiha źle zinterpretował jego milczenie. Sharingan zniknął, zastąpiony czarnymi jak onyks, pustymi, kompletnie nieporuszonymi cała sprawą, oczyma. Tak, Sasuke mógł się podobać. Gdyby nie jego wyprane z wszelkich uczuć zachowanie, kamienna maska i groźny, zimny blask, który od czasu do czasu rozświetlał nienależące do niego ślepia.

"Miałem już z kimś taką umowę, ale teraz potrzebuję kolejnej." monotonnym, wypranym z emocji głosem podjął Uchiha, jakby ten fakt miał uspokoić Nejiego i uśmierzyć wszystkie jego wątpliwości. 

Uchiha nie powiedział, kto był szczęśliwcem, z którym wszedł w tak owocną ugodę, ale dla Nejiego było jasne, że poprzednim partnerem Sasuke był Naruto. I najwyraźniej Uzumakiemu zabrakło skupienia i determinacji, żeby w rzeczy widzieć tylko rzecz, pomyślał z ponurym rozbawieniem Hyuuga. Naruto zawsze był impulsywnym, bardzo emocjonalnym stworzeniem o wielkim sercu, wielkiej sile i stosunkowo ograniczonym rozeznaniu logicznym. W prywatnym rankingu Nejiego należał on do niezrozumiałych wyjątków, które siłę czerpały nie z rozumu, a z serca. Nie należało nie doceniać jego mocy i umiejętności, chociaż nie zmieniało to postaci rzeczy, że Naruto był fenomenem. I nie dało się powiedzieć o nim więcej, poza tym, że jest.

"A więc?" spytał Sasuke. Jego czarne oczy lśniły słabym światłem, odbitym od okien hotelu, zasłoniętego częściowo drzewami.

Neji spojrzał na to światło i jednym płynnym ruchem znalazł się koło Uchihy, przykładając mu dwa palce do skroni. Nie założył techniki, tak jak Sasuke nie uaktywnił sharinganu, chociaż Tygrys z pewnością widział ruch Hyuugi i potrafił go uniknąć.

"Zwykłe 'nie' wystarczy." powiedział Uchiha miękkim głosem, od którego skóra na karku Nejiego drgnęła w antycypacji na odparowany cios. Cios, który nie padł. Hyuuga opanował westchnienie ulgi, nadal jednak nie opuszczał gardy. 

"Właśnie tego chciałem być pewny." Bo nigdy nie wiadomo, z kim człowiek ma do czynienia.

Uchiha z pewną trudnością opanował instynkt, który kazał uruchomić mu sharingan. Neji widział czarkę, kotłującą się za oczyma Sasuke, jakby miała za moment wybuchnąć. Uchiha nie wyglądał na przejętego czy poruszonego myślą, że Hyuuga może mu zaraz założyć jedną z bardziej przykrych technik swojego klanu. 

"Gdybym był gwałcicielem, zawierałbym umowy na własnych warunkach." powiedział cicho, mierząc spokojnym wzrokiem Nejiego i jego dwa palce, dotykające mu skroni w strategicznych miejscach. "A wtedy z pewnością nie wybrałbym cię na pierwszą ofiarę."

Hyuuga po raz kolejny tego dziwacznego dnia stwierdził, że nie wie, czy czuć się dumnym czy urażonym. Jakaś mała cząstka jego umysłu kazała mu wpaść w jednolity szał, który rozniósłby całą tą nędzną imitację ogrodu, bezczelnego Uchihę i jego bezwstydne umowy, oraz skończyłby tę śmieszną rozmowę. Neji zgniótł z rozmysłem ten głos wściekłości i gniewu, który podnosił się ilekroć ktoś zdawał się zamierzać na jego dumę i honor. Tylko, że Sasuke wcale się na żaden honor nie zasadzał, po prostu w szczery, prostolinijny sposób wyłożył mu perogatywy ewentualnej współpracy, mającej na celu poprawę ich zdolności bitewnych. Za tą opcją opowiadała się nienależąca do siebie samej nawet 'broń' i to jej zwykł słuchać Neji.

"Chyba lubisz wyzwania." skomentował powoli Hyuuga, odstępując od Uchihy i zabierając z jego skroni palce, które już zaczynały drętwieć. Sasuke uśmiechnął się swoim maluteńkim uśmiechem i stanął w pozycji, która ogłaszała wszem i wobec, że wyzwania są jedynym elementem, który wnosi w jego życie odrobinę koloru.

"Tak, ale pewne sprawy oddzielam od siebie dość zdecydowanie."

A potem zdecydowanie dzielisz je na osobne półki i odkurzasz co miesiąc, pomyślał Neji z kwaśnym uśmiechem. Co jak co, ale Sasuke potrafił jak nikt myśleć pięknymi, prostymi liniami, które dla normalnego śmiertelnika byłyby zabójcze. Ale Hyuuga nie był normalnym śmiertelnikiem. Był dumnym, zaskorupiałym w swej pogoni za doskonałością, wojownikiem. I właśnie miał chęć na pojedynek. 

"...i nie jestem gwałcicielem." powtórzył jeszcze raz dla większego efektu Uchiha, na co Neji zmrużył oczy.

"Ja też nie. Chociaż, jak widać na załączonym obrazku, potrafię lepiej panować nad swoimi pożądaniami i mam większą samokontrolę od ciebie." błysk w czarnych oczach był wszystkim, czego Hyuuga chciał, umyślnie dźgając słowami ego Sasuke. "Ale mam...hmmmm... inne potrzeby. Widziałem twoje możliwości w walce. Chcę się z tobą zmierzyć na serio."

Nie trzeba było mówić, że ich pierwsza walka, wtedy w ogrodzie, gdy okazało się, że będą partnerami, była tylko delikatnym wymacaniem gruntu. Teraz Smok chciał się sprawdzić z Tygrysem i wszelkie uprzejmości były zdecydowanie zepchnięte na bok. 

Twarz Uchihy była obojętna i wciąż schowana za maską kamiennego sfinksa, ale jego ciało mówiło całkiem inne rzeczy. Neji był mistrzem czytania z ruchu ciała, było to podstawą jego edukacji jako członka klanu Hyuuga. Kata, taichi, elementy jogi, wreszcie droga miękkiej pięści; znajomość mowy ciała towarzyszyła mu całe życie i pozwalała stwierdzić, że Uchiha podejmie walkę z przyjemnością, ale nie bez obietnicy. Był zbyt przebiegły i przewidujący, żeby narazić na szwank swoje zdrowie nie otrzymując w zamian nic poza radością pojedynku. Neji uśmiechnął się posępnie. Mały, kalkulujący, knujący wciąż strategie charakterek Uchihy zaczynał nabierać coraz ciekawszych cech.

"A więc dobrze. Pokonasz mnie w walce wręcz i zgadzam się na twoją...umowę." uciął Neji aroganckim, pewnym siebie tonem, na który Uchiha odpowiedział mu swoim mini uśmiechem. "Tylko bez..."

Bez czego?

Nagle umysł Nejiego zaczął produkować niezliczone ilości pytań, które umknęły mu w trakcie tej przedziwnej konwersacji o popędach, technikach redukujących je i umowach. Nie znał się na seksie i sprawach z nim związanych bardziej niż wymagała tego edukacja członka klanu Hyuuga. Technicznie wiedział, co z czym, ale praktyki nie miał żadnej, szczególnie jeżeli w grę wchodziło dwóch... mężczyzn. Neji spojrzał na Sasuke ciężkim wzrokiem. Nie był nawet pewien, czy Uchiha jako partner seksualny będzie dla niego obiektem, chociaż w jakiejś małej części, pożądanym. Ta kwestia nie była jednak największym problemem, Neji nauczył się żyć wśród okoliczności, które były dla niego nieatrakcyjne a konieczne. Nie, nie tego należało się obawiać... Neji skrzywił się lekko na taki dobór słów, na co Sasuke zareagował spięciem mięśni karku. 

Niepokojące było to, że po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Neji miał wrażenie, że faktycznie może coś przegrać. W tym wypadku chodziło o.... nie dokładnie potrafił określić, o co... o czystość? Nie, do tego ninja nie przywiązywał zbytniej wagi. Chodziło raczej o możliwość przegranej walki, o bycie zwyciężonym przez Uchihę. Taka myśl była dla niego w jakiś fundamentalny sposób nowa i całkowicie nieoczekiwana. I podniecająca, ale do tego nie przyznałby się nawet po łamaniu kołem i innych średniowiecznych torturach. 

Uchiha wydawał się nie mieć większego problemu z określeniem swojego stanowiska w tej sprawie.

"Bez penetracji. Rozumiem. Zgoda." 

Neji z pewnym osłupieniem patrzył, jak Sasuke beznamiętnie wymawia słowa, które jemu samemu utknęły w gardle, jak nie panującemu nad swoimi odruchami słabeuszowi. Shinobi, siedzący w jego głowie i powtarzający wciąż, że nie należy do siebie i nie ma nic, co mogłoby do niego należeć, sarknął wściekle na taką znieważającą honor myśl, ale Neji nie zareagował. W podobny sposób zignorował tą cześć umysłu, która wciąż była zaniepokojona faktem, iż tak mało posiadał siebie w sobie i szeptała nerwowo, żeby za wszelką cenę nie dał się pokonać. Neji miał wrażenie, jakby wszedł w stan medytacji, w której unosi się ponad swoje nerwowe, pełne chaosu myśli. Walka była konieczna, była rozwiązaniem, które jako elita ninjów oboje rozumieli. Czuł, że należy to zrobić, należy ustalić tu i teraz status quo, w jakim będzie przebiegało ich partnerstwo. I wiedział, że żaden z nich nie wycofa się teraz tylko z powodu jakiegoś mało ważnego, podszytego dziewiczym wstydem, zdeprymowania. 

Uchiha powoli przyjął pozycję i przymknął powieki, koncentrując czakrę w oczach. Po chwili szkarłatny sharingan spojrzał prosto i bez wahania w gołębio biały byakugan.

 

end

 

Homoviator 2005

Układy Yang i Chen pochodzą ze szkoły Tai Chi i błędnie używam czasem na nie nazwy kata, gdyż ich prawdziwa nazwa ku mojej wielkiej konsternacji, wyleciała mi z głowy, ale dla zainteresowanych, jest łatwa do odnalezienia w sieci. Masaż i techniki relaksacyjne także należą do Tai Chi...


	2. Chapter 2

NA TERENIE WROGA  
Roz 2

 

"Potrzeba tysięcy reinkarnacji, żeby dwóch ludzi położyło głowę na tej samej poduszce."  
chińskie przysłowie

 

Neji patrzył nieruchomym wzrokiem na ciało uwięzione pod nim w mocnym, pewnym uścisku. 

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobił. Dość, że była to najbardziej satysfakcjonująca walka w jego życiu. Szybka, bez taryf ulgowych, na serio. Jeszcze czuł krew na ustach i kłucie w okolicach czwartego żebra, które trzeszczało, gdy głębiej oddychał. Uchiha leżał pod nim, ręce przyciśnięte do ziemi stalowym uchwytem, nogi zablokowane jego udami. Sytuacja skądinąd bardzo nacechowana erotycznie, jednak ninja w głowie Nejiego widział sprawę nieco inaczej. 

To była najlepsza walka w jego życiu. Trzeba ją kiedyś powtórzyć.

Uchiha uregulował wreszcie oddech i uspokoił ręce, drżące od nadmiaru adrenaliny. Neji zauważył mimochodem, że dłonie uwięzione w jego uchwycie drgają nerwowo. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Nawet Uchiha o kamiennej twarzy i migdałowych, onyksowych oczach nie mógł opanować tak podstawowych odruchów jak podniecenie, chęć walki i ucieczki. Ujawniały się one nie w jego spojrzeniu czy głosie, a w ciele, całkowicie fizycznie. Nikt nie potrafił ich odczytać. Nikt poza Hyuugą, który od dziecka nie odczytywał niczego innego jak tylko mowę ciała przeciwnika. 

I zaczynało mu się to podobać.

Sasuke mierzył go pustym, pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek emocji wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej czekał na jakiś rodzaj zemsty albo wyładowanie gniewu. Neji nie mógł go winić. Zaproponować członkowi klanu Hyuuga coś na kształt shudo, drogi samurajów eliminującej rozproszenie i słabość za pomocą miłości męsko-męskiej z którymś z kolegów po fachu, było czynem, na który nie każdy by się odważył. Szczególnie, jeżeli członek klanu Hyuuga nigdy nie przejawiał takich skłonności i raczej był obiektem wypranym z wszelkiej płciowości, za to znanym z raczej wybuchowego temperamentu. 

Uchiha, zniecierpliwiony szarpnął się, ale Neji tylko zacisnął swój uchwyt. A potem zrobił coś całkowicie nie pasującego do jego profilu charakterologicznego i czego z pewnością nie mógłby zrobić, gdyby nie był tak pobudzony porządną, brutalną walką. Dobry pojedynek, ostry, bez taryf ulgowych, jak równy z równym, zdarzał się w jego życiu dość rzadko, podobnie jak to, co zrobił teraz. Neji pochylił się i nie zamykając oczu pocałował Uchihę. W usta. 

Prawdopodobnie zrobił to, aby upokorzyć swojego nowego partnera, aby pokazać mu, kto jest silniejszy i ma większą samokontrolę ergo jest lepszym ninją. Ale gdy poczuł gorące, popękane lekko wargi, gdy ciało pod nim wyprężyło się mocno i otarło się o niego całą powierzchnią styczną, gdy z głębi piersi Sasuke ozwał się niski, mruczący, wibrujący w uszach głos, Neji zapomniał o powodzie, który popchnął go do tego irracjonalnego czynu. Jeśli jakiś powód w ogóle istniał. Wojownik w jego umyśle zamarł w milczeniu, prawdopodobnie przeżywając szok, natomiast cząstka, która lubiła poezję chińską i posiadanie siebie, ta cząstka w niepokojąco przyjemny sposób, posmyrała go po twarzy i spłynęła dreszczem w...południowe regiony ciała.

Spocone dłonie Uchihy wyślizgnęły się z jego uścisku i objęły go za ramiona i pociągając do kolejnego pocałunku. Mocne uda uniosły się i zamknęły się nad jego biodrami jak klamra, i tam właśnie Neji odkrył, że ma wzwód i że w owym krępującym nieco stanie nie jest sam. Uchiha westchnął urywanie i zaczął powolny, miażdżący niemal ruch, ocierając ich erekcje. W głowie Hyuugi coś pisnęło cienko, że nie potrzebuje tego wcale, że nie ma potrzeb na tym tle, że to Sasuke był tym, który prosił, że na taką umowę to on się nie zgadza. Ale mały głosik natychmiast zagłuszony został przez mroczne, warczące cicho pożądanie. To ono mruczało, to ono wzdychało, to ono kazało Nejiemu otworzyć oczy i ujrzeć najwspanialszy, najbardziej przerażający widok, jaki kiedykolwiek było mu dane zobaczyć. 

Uchiha Sasuke leżał pod nim, wijąc się we własnej przyjemności, z rozrzuconymi po ziemi włosami i uchylonymi ustami, które nagle przybrały młodzieńczy, całkiem nieprofesjonalny wygląd. Jego czarne oczy zaszły mgłą a ręce zaciskały się stalowym uchwytem na ramieniu Nejiego, który po prostu wiedział, że będzie mieć w tym miejscu siniaki. 

Trzeba było być martwym jak starożytni poeci chińscy, żeby chociaż przez chwilę nie podniecić się widokiem wyprężonego, ocierającego się o niego Uchihę Sasuke, którego maska na parę pięknych, niesamowitych chwil opadła, ukazując tylko zanurzonego w burzy odczuć, hormonów i pragnień młodego chłopaka.

Uchiha zadrżał w konwulsjach przyjemności i znieruchomiał, osiągając swój orgazm, wciąż przyciśnięty Nejim do błotnistej ziemi parku. Jego oddech i szybkie bicie serca było wyczuwalne nawet przez podwójną warstwę płaszczów przeciwdeszczowych i kamizelek kuloodpornych, niezbędnych do wykonywania tajnych misji na granicy nielegalności. Neji zesztywniał, gdy chłodna dłoń wślizgnęła mu się w spodnie i zaczęła zdecydowanym, wężowatym ruchem skradać się do jego bokserek. Hyuuga siłą woli zmusił się do oddychania i kontroli odruchów, które kazały mu zrzucić z siebie Uchihę i zablokować mu czakrę w większej części ciała. Najwyraźniej Sasuke myślał, że jego umowa będzie korzysta dla nich obu. No więc się mylił, do diabła! Członek klanu Hyuuga nie musi używać shudo, żeby rozładować napięcie seksualne! Członek klanu Hyuuga...

Dłoń, o której wiedział, że potrafi bez problemu złamać kość ramieniową jednym chwytem, teraz ujęła jego penisa, i Neji zaczął poważnie myśleć nad bezpieczeństwem powierzenia takiej dłoni części swojego ciała o wiele delikatniejszej niż ramię. Ale palce Uchihy były nadspodziewanie łagodne, jednocześnie zdecydowane i pewne. I w pewnym momencie Neji musiał przyznać, że Sasuke jest bardzo uzdolniony... manualnie...

...  
Chyba nie trzeba było mówić na głos, że zasady walki i umowy, uległy modyfikacji. 

Neji, pogardzając sobą za taką słabość i dyshonor, na który pośrednio sam wyraził zgodę, leżał, wsłuchując się w swoje uspokajające się powoli ciało. Miał wrażenie, że przeszedł przez chmurę burzową, która wstrząsnęła w nim coś, czego bał się od początku swojej kariery ninji. Szybko zdusił tą myśl. Uchiha powoli odsunął się od niego, bez żadnego skrępowania zabrał dłoń z jego bokserek, po czym wstał. Chwilę potem w stronę Nejiego poleciała szmata, którą z ledwością złapał tuż przed twarzą. Czarne oczy mierzyły go spokojnym, zdystansowanym wzrokiem.

"Następnym razem będzie trzeba mieć pod ręką coś lepszego niż fragment naszego kamuflażu."

Dobrze, że mieli na sobie płaszcze i była już noc, inaczej recepcjonistka ujrzałaby plamy na ich spodniach w bardzo strategicznych miejscach. Neji łypnął okiem na spokojną twarz Sasuke. Kamienna maska Uchihy była z powrotem na swoim miejscu, podobnie jak jego arogancja. Nacisk na słowo 'następny raz' był ewidentnie nacechowany ironicznie.

"A więc zawarliśmy umowę?" spytał Sasuke, oferując Nejiemu dłoń, aby pomóc mu wstać. Hyuuga fuknął jak rozzłoszczony kot i odtrącił rękę wściekłym gestem. Teraz tok myślenia Uchihy był dla niego bardziej czytelny i ponownie musiał przyznać, że ostatni członek klanu sharinganów był bardzo przebiegłym przeciwnikiem. Neji może i wygrał walkę, ale Sasuke pokazał mu, że Hyuuga ma także pewne 'potrzeby' na poziomie, który obejmowała umowa... Więc był remis. 

"Następnym razem pokonam Cię znowu." warknął, akceptując taki stan rzeczy. Hyuuga nie cofał słowa, nawet, jeżeli warunki umowy nieco się zmieniły.

Odpowiedział mu tylko mały mini uśmieszek, a potem Uchiha wyprostował poskręcane na sobie ubranie i wytarł dłoń w murawę. Zatwardziały ninja w Nejim uznał całą sprawę na dyshonor, jednak widział też pewne benefity, płynące z 'umowy'. Największym z nich był dobry sparring partner. Wiadomo powszechnie było, że Uchiha jest raczej osobą zamkniętą w sobie i w walce wykorzystuje tylko połowę swoich możliwości, gdyż to z reguły starcza mu do pokonania przeciwnika. Nie marnuje w ten sposób cennej energii. Drugą korzyścią będzie shudo. 

Neji swego czasu dość dużo nasłuchał się o 'drodze samurajów'. Była mu ona polecana na wypadek, gdyby pociąg seksualny były u niego silniejszy niż medytacja. Miało to uchronić klan przed hańbą, która spłynęłaby na niego niechybnie, gdyby okazało się, że członek rodziny Hyuuga ma jakieś nieślubne dzieci. Ze względów praktycznych skandalu nie dałoby się uniknąć, gdyż genetyczne dziedzictwo potomstwa Nejiego, czyniłoby je zarazem jedynym i unikatowym. Niepotrzebne plotki były groźne politycznie. Wiele osad pragnęłoby mieć u siebie wojowników z byakuganem, a dzieci o białych oczach, chcąc nie chcąc, pośród rówieśników wyróżniały się dość mocno. Poza tym Neji, jak każdy członek klanu byakuganów, musiał doczekać momentu, w którym głowa rodziny wybierze mu małżonkę i pobłogosławi. Restrykcje, nałożone na posiadaczy byakuganów ingerowały dość mocno nawet w ich życie płciowe. Shudo miało być dobrym wyjściem, żeby ulżyć swojemu ciału, jednocześnie nie wywołać niesnasek i plotek, jakich dostarczyłyby dzieci z nieprawego łoża. Seks z mężczyznami nie sprawiał tyle kłopotu. Takie związki traktowane były pobłażliwie, ponieważ nie było z nich potomstwa i potocznie uważane były za nietrwałe i tymczasowe. 

"A więc zawarliśmy umowę..." głos Sasuke nie mógłby być bardziej obojętny, nawet, gdyby pomalowano go na beżowo.

Neji stanął koło Uchihy, klepnął go po ramieniu, po czym bez słowa zaczęli iść w kierunku hotelu. Hyuuga ze zdziwieniem i ulgą stwierdził, że Sasuke zachowuje się jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby cała sytuacja po prostu nie istniała poza odosobnionym wycinkiem rzeczywistości, w którym zawarto ten nietypowy pakt. Dobrze. Świadczyło to o tym, że on także brał 'umowę' na serio, jak ninja, wojownik, pojmujący rzeczy takimi, jakimi są i nie imputujący im niczego więcej. Tak, w takim układzie Neji mógł funkcjonować bez problemu, doskonaląc swoją siłę i hmmm... pomagając sobie rozładowywać napięcie nieco innymi metodami niż medytacja. Najwyraźniej oboje z Sasuke mieli zbyt jasno wyznaczone w życiu cele, aby pozwolić sobie na emocjonalne przywiązanie do kogokolwiek.

Recepcjonistka, która powitała ich szczebioczącym głosem zamarła w pół ruchu, gdy zmierzyli ją razem nieruchomym spojrzeniem, sugerującym jasno, żeby lepiej *nic* sobie nie wyobrażała. Wiedzieli, że mają zaczerwienione usta, potargane włosy i generalnie po ich poruszeniu widać, że zaszło coś...intymnego, jak zwał tak zwał. Recepcjonistka wyglądała, jakby odebrała poprawnie niemy nakaz i nie śmiała niczego komentować, ani nawet dłużej patrzeć. 

Zwykle Neji spał około pięciu godzin dziennie, wytrenowany tak, aby nawet we śnie mieć jedno oko i jedno ucho otwarte. To pomagało w tajnych misjach i było zwyczajem, który stał się częścią jego wypełnionego treningiem życia. Ale tego dnia Neji spał aż siedem godzin, ponieważ wiedział, że Uchiha czuwa i że można mu 'zaufać'. Był to całkiem nowy koncept dla Nejiego, ale nie rozwodził się nad tym zbytnio. Był zbyt zmęczony a Uchiha z własnej woli wziął pierwszą wartę. Na terytorium wroga raczej się 'nie spało', ale Hyuuga miał to gdzieś. Po tym... trudno było by nazwać to seksem... po tym spotkaniu w parku, Neji odczuwał przemożną potrzebę snu i jednocześnie był pewien, że czujność Uchihy wzrosła wydatnie, gdy tylko zauważył, że Hyuuga zapada w głębszy niż tylko lekka drzemka sen. Sasuke wiedział, że do tej pory Hyuuga nie pozwalał sobie na porządny wypoczynek w jego obecności, a tym bardziej na misji, i milcząco docenił gest zaufania, jakim został obdarzony. 

Gdyby ktoś chciał w tym momencie zacząć z nimi wojnę, okazałoby się, że wybrał naprawdę najgorszy czas.

 

////////////////////////////////////

 

"W żadnym wypadku nie zgadzam się na narażenie tego manuskryptu na zniszczenie!"

Uchiha zmierzył Nejiego zimnym wzrokiem. Pracowali już ze sobą dobre trzy miesiące i poznali już mniej więcej swoje progi wytrzymałości na skomasowany gniew i pretensjonalną obojętność. Hyuuga wrzał na samą myśl o sugestii, że mogłyby nie wykonać do końca misji tylko dlatego, że Tsunade bała się o ich życie. Sasuke oczywiście zimnym wzrokiem mierzył przejętą rolą szefa osady Hokage, podczas, gdy Neji wściekał się na tak jawny brak wiary w jego kompetencje.

"Ale nie zdążycie wyjść do budynku! Drużyna shinobi, zajmująca się pułapkami, musi wysadzić cały pałac, zanim główne straże u bram zorientują się w sytuacji! To ma być akcja na osiem minut, pal licho manuskrypt! Macie zlikwidować cel, to wszystko."

"Manuskrypt może zawierać cenne dla Konoha informacje! Raczej rzadko mamy zlecenie na eliminację jakiegoś grubszego dealera, zwłaszcza, że mamy całe spisy nazwisk ludzi, działających w podziemiu wszystkich osad. Jestem przekonany, że zdołamy uciec, zanim bomby wybuchną, jesteśmy w końcu elitą anbu!"

Tsunade spojrzała się na niego ciężkim wzrokiem i wyprostowała dłońmi pognieciony nieco arkusz papieru, na którym wydrukowano polecenie. Wyglądała, jakby chciała uderzyć głową w swoje biurko. Parę razy.

"Właśnie z tego powodu nie możemy aż tak ryzykować. Szczególnie dla informacji, która może być nieistotna. Jesteście jednymi z najlepszych. Dlatego nie możemy grać tak beztrosko waszym życiem, stanowicie zbyt dużą wartość dla osady."

Dwie pary oczu dziedziców wiodących klanów Konoha, którzy sumarycznie zabili więcej ludzi niż Orochimaru swojego czasu, spojrzały na nią kamiennym wzrokiem. Narażanie życia było dla nich życiem. Kto, jak kto, ale Hokage powinna to wiedzieć. Dawała im nieraz o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne misje. Dlaczego była aż tak ostrożna? 

"Czy jest coś pod spodem, czego nie widzimy?" spytał cichym, niskim głosem Neji. Czuł za plecami ruch Uchihy, który podszedł do niego powoli, na tyle blisko, żeby go wyczuł, ale dość daleko, żeby nie został zaatakowany. Ostatnio przestrzeń personalna Nejiego przeżywała kryzys i była wyjątkowo wyczulona na intruzów. Kończyło się na ogół obitą twarzą Uchihy i wykręcona ręką Hyuugi.

Tsunade zacisnęła usta i poprawiła włosy, spadające jej na twarz. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, tak, jakby nie spała cztery dni. Neji rozumiał i współczuł, oni także nie spali od kiedy przyszła ta dziwna, tajemnicza misja, pełna całkowicie pozbawionych logiki wymagań. Coś mówiło mu, że Hokage nie powie mu prawdy i że manuskrypt jest ważny. Na tyle ważny, żeby pozwolić mu spłonąć, a to oznaczało jedno. Pułapkę.

"Macie wykonać misję dokładnie tak, jak polecił zleceniodawca." twardo ucięła Tsunade, mierząc stalowym wzrokiem Nejiego, który był przyzwyczajony, że większość rozmów przeprowadza sam, gdyż jego milczący, wycofany partner ani nie lubi, ani nie potrafi rozmawiać z kimś, komu winien jest szacunek. Hisashi przekonał się o tym niedawno, gdy po treningu zaprosił Sasuke na szklankę soku. Neji do tej pory nie wiedział, co miękkim, ledwie słyszalnym szeptem powiedział Uchiha, dość, że głowa rodu Hyuuga stwierdziła, że jest on ignorantem nie do odratowania i nie życzy sobie jego obecności w rezydencji. 

Na przykład teraz Sasuke, zamiast patrzeć się w twarz rozmówcy, który był najwyższą rangą personą w Konoha, mierzył podejrzliwym wzrokiem okna wieży Hokage. Neji spiął się lekko i bez słów ujął kunai. Prywatna przestrzeń Tygrysa także ostatnio była w ciągłym pogotowiu, wykrywając wszelkie uczucia wrogości i strachu, jak prawdziwy radar. Tsunade spojrzała przeciągłym wzrokiem od Hyuugi do Uchihy, po czym także wlepiła oczy w okna. 

Zrobili to bez słów, bez planu. Ostatnio okazało się, że rozumieją się świetnie, jeśli chodzi o walkę, że słowa są im na tym polu zbędne. Personalnie dopiero się poznawali, jeżeli tak można by nazwać krótkie, urywane zdania, którymi wytykali sobie niedoskonałości, ale w ninjitsu rozumieli się niemal instynktownie. Tsunade zmrużonymi oczyma patrzyła, jak Sasuke ustawia się po jednej stronie okna a Neji spokojnym krokiem podchodzi prosto do niego. 

Shinobi ukryty na dachu obok wieży Hokage był niezły, ale nie perfekcyjny. Neji uśmiechnął się blado na takie stwierdzenie. Ostatnie parę miesięcy treningu z Uchihą, wydobyło z niego wszelką, do tej pory nieużywaną energię i skupienie. Dobry sparing partner wymagał całego nakładu sił i nie dawał się pokonać tak łatwo jak większość populacji, co powodowało, że forma Hyuugi wzrosła. Jego pozycja była nieustannie zagrożona, trzymając go wciąż w pogotowiu, na krawędzi doskonałości. Ukryty na dachu shinobi, którego Sasuke wyczuł bez żadnego problemu zerkając raz za okno, nie będzie stanowił problemu.

Neji złożył dłonie w pieczęć i uaktywnił byakugan. Rozszerzone w zadziwieniu oczy Tsunade zniknęły zamazane gwałtownym ruchem, gdy Hyuuga wyskoczył prosto przez szybę, rozbijając ją na drobne kawałki, które rozprysły się za nim fontanną. Sasuke skoczył zaraz za nim, szkarłatna czakra buchnęła nagle zza wirującego sharinganu, którego Neji nie musiał widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że był w gotowości od początku. Uchiha robił się coraz lepszy w ukrywaniu aktywacji swoich 'specjalnych' oczu i wyprowadzania w pole byakuganu. 

Zaskoczony shinobi zerwał z siebie kamuflaż i wykonał kilka pieczęci naraz, ale Neji już rzucał w jego kierunku kunai. Szpieg z łatwością uniknął ciosu, podobnie jak uniknął Katona Uchihy. Nie był jednak przygotowany, gdy z kłębu dymu, który zostawiła technika, wynurzyła się blada dłoń i puknęła go lekko w czoło. Umarł, zanim zdążył jęknąć czy upaść na chrzęszczące dachówki, którymi okryte było obdaszenie.

"Cholera! Szpieg! Trzeba było go nie zabijać, może powiedziałby nam coś o swoich zleceniodawcach!" warknęła Tsunade przez rozbita szybę. Najwyraźniej też wyczuła obecność niepożądanego obserwatora, jednak nieco później niż jej dwóch najlepszych anbu. 

Uchiha z kamienną twarzą zarzucił sobie ciało szpiega na plecy i zniknął w kłębie dymu techniki przeniesienia. Przypadkowe trupy znoszono zawsze do kostnicy prywatnego szpitala, który Godaime prowadziła na tyłach swojej wieży. Tam też leczyła swoich tajnych agentów i zarówno Smok jak i Tygrys byli jej dość częstymi pacjentami. Nie były to poważne rany, jednak Godaime naciskała, żeby z każdą kontuzją przychodzili prosto do niej. Wiedziała, że Neji potrafi walczyć z trzema mieczami wbitymi po rękojeść w plecy a Sasuke prędzej zejdzie z powodu utraty krwi, niż przyzna się, że ktoś właśnie wyciął mu nerkę. Faktycznie, byli siebie warci. I dlatego stanowili dobry, efektywny, śmiertelnie skuteczny zespół.

Neji wszedł przez rozbite okno z powrotem do pokoju Tsunade i wyprostował na sobie pogniecione ubranie. 

"A więc idziemy tam, ponieważ jest coś pod spodem. Tuszę, że sama, Czcigodna Godaime, nie wiesz, co to jest i dlatego jesteś ostrożna. Obiecuję, że my także będziemy ostrożni. Mam wrażenie, że należy niezwłocznie zdobyć ten manuskrypt nieważne, za jaką cenę. Zleceniodawca wiele rzeczy nie dopowiedział, a zlikwidowanie celu to tylko odwrócenie naszej uwagi od istoty sprawy." 

Neji potrafił być dyplomatą, kiedy chciał. Był w końcu genialnym dzieckiem klanu Hyuuga i musiał umieć się zachować. Poza tym, któryś w dwóch partnerów potrzebował umiejętności komunikowania się ze światem zewnętrznym, chociażby po to, aby nie zostać wygnanym z osady, bezimiennym ninją. Uchiha nie miał w tej materii żadnych talentów, albo ukrywał je skutecznie przed resztą świata. 

Tsunade westchnęła i machnęła dłonią, pozwalając Nejiemu odejść. Powstrzymał się od uśmiechu, który już wypływał mu na usta. Doskonale wiedział, że względem pełnego szacunku i oddania Hyuudze, mało który człowiek potrafił się oprzeć. Szkoda, że jego porywczy charakter rzadko pozwalał mu na ukazanie tej strony jego osobowości. Byli już przy drzwiach, gdy Hokage odezwała się ponownie.

"Wyruszcie jeszcze dzisiaj o zmroku. Jeśli zginie jeden z was odpowiedzialność spadnie na tego, który zostanie przy życiu. To sprawa bardziej skomplikowana niż się na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje." Tsunade zmęczonym ruchem potarła nasadę nosa i zakryła dłonią ziewnięcie. "Ale takie jest życie. Ufam, że moje asy wywiadu nie zawiodą mnie i tym razem."

Ukłonił się sztywno i był już prawie za drzwiami, gdy dobiegł go cichy, nieczytelny zupełnie pod względem emocji, głos Hokage.

"Hyuuga."

"Tak?"

"Nie zróbcie niczego głupiego."

Przez chwilę Neji patrzył w oczy Godaime a potem ukłonił się raz jeszcze, pozwalając sobie tym razem na mały, pocieszający uśmiech.

"Oczywiście."

Walka, jak by nie była niebezpieczna i szalona, nigdy nie była czymś głupim. Zwłaszcza, gdy otrzymywali polecenie zgładzenia jednego z bossów narkotykowego świata osady Dźwięku, w którego domu znajdował się manuskrypt zdolny zabijać ludzi na odległość. Ofiarami tego tajemniczego papieru było już dziewięć osób, w tym pięć mieszkańców Konoha. Neji był skłonny przyznać, że litera ma moc dokładnie taką samą jak miecz, a w nieodpowiednich rękach, może nawet większą. Jeśli zleceniodawca, równie tajemniczy jak skrypt, dostarczył im połowiczne informacje i wysyłał szpiegów, aby monitorowali ich ruchy, sprawa wyglądała na poważną aferę międzynarodową. 

Uchiha czekał na niego w holu, beznamiętnie obserwując kręcące się po nim urzędniczki, zerkające w jego kierunku i wyraźnie pobudzone. Neji opanował twarz, aby nie ukazać swojego źle skrywanego poczucia wyższości. Sasuke był świetnym wojownikiem, potrafił nawet czasem wygrać parę razy pod rząd z genialnym potomkiem klanu byakuganów, jednak, jeżeli chodzi o stosunki międzyludzkie, był wciąż na etapie pełzaka.

"Wyruszymy po zmroku. A teraz chodźmy się przygotować, zanim któraś z pięknych pań spróbuje sama sprawdzić, czy nie masz czasem ukrytego gdzieś w ubraniu manuskryptu." z przekąsem dogryzł Neji, obserwując nadal kamienną twarz Uchihy. "Nie chciałbym więcej trupów na terenie wieży Hokage, w szczególności tych twoich nawiedzonych fanek."

Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego beznamiętnie i zimno a urzędniczki, obładowane teczkami, papierami i innymi, biurowymi sprzętami, zachłysnęły się i pospiesznie oddaliły do swoich bezpiecznych pokojów. Neji nie mógł ich winić. Kamienne spojrzenie Sasuke było czasem faktycznie przerażające, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto nie znał go bliżej i nie potrafił czytać jego ciała. W tym ostatnim Hyuuga w krótkim czasie stał się mistrzem. Podobnie jak w grach słownych, które nieustannie ze sobą toczyli, utrzymując w formie zarówno ciało jak i ducha i nie dając im ani chwili na zanurzenie się w bezwładzie i jakiejkolwiek słabości. Ataki słowne, podobnie jak trening fizyczny, utrzymywały ich w ciągłej gotowości. 

"Pilnuj swojego nosa, Hyuuga. I TenTen." odgryzł się sztywno Sasuke, gdy dochodzili już do rezydencji Uchiha. Neji wykrzywił usta.

"Przekażę jej, że się o nią martwiłeś przez twoją dawną koleżankę, Haruno."

Punkt dla Hyuugi. Wiedział, że Uchiha do tej pory ma z obsesją Sakury poważne problemy. Różowa imitacja shinobi wciąż ponawiała swoje ataki na jego cnotę i żywiła jakąś niezrozumiałą nadzieję, że to z nią Tygrys odbuduje swój klan. Neji wiedział, że Sasuke nie ma takich planów na najbliższą przyszłość, jeżeli ma je w ogóle. Wojownik nie ma zbytnio czasu na takie rzeczy, a jeśli już go znajdzie, to nie będzie to różowo-złota miłość, a milczące, twarde porozumienie. Coś, co Hyuuga potrafił docenić, ale wątpił, aby Haruno umiała zaakceptować. Kobiety chciały romansu i szczęśliwej miłości, mężczyźni chcieli seksu i bezpieczeństwa rodziny, a prawdziwy wojownik... Nie mógł pragnąć niczego, ponieważ nie należał do siebie i potrafił tylko dążyć do doskonałości, do bycia idealnym shinobi. Smok i Tygrys to wiedzieli, reszta żeńskiej populacji Konoha chyba nie bardzo.

Bez słów poszli do rezydencji Uchihy, która na mocy niepisanej umowy, stała się ich bazą wypadową, ilekroć mieli do wykonania jakąś tajną misję wyższej rangi. Hisashi i reszta klanu Hyuuga nie powinni nic wiedzieć ani o podróży, ani o manuskrypcie, a dom Sasuke był pusty i nadawał się do przechowywania większej ilości broni zdecydowanie lepiej niż pokój Nejiego, do którego zawsze mogła wejść Hinata, albo Hanabi, albo nawet jakaś przeklęta pokojówka. Zresztą Hisashi nie lubił Uchihy i powiedział to otwarcie Nejiemu, który zareagował tylko suchym stwierdzeniem, że to jest teraz, na mocy rozkazu Tsunade, jego partner i nie wybierał go sobie sam. I tak Hyuuga spędzał coraz więcej czasu trenując w ogrodzie rezydencji Uchihy lub czyszcząc broń na tyłach domu Sasuke, niż w swoim pokoju. Jego małomówny, nieresponsywny partner nic nie mówił, choć widać było, że nie jest przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa. Hyuuga go rozumiał, sam miał podobne usposobienie i gdy po raz pierwszy Uchiha dołączył do niego, aby także wyczyścić swój sprzęt, nie mógł się w ogóle skupić... A potem... potem przyzwyczaili się oboje. I Nejiemu trudno było wrócić na noc do domu, a Sasuke z wyraźną i rzadką dla niego jawną niechęcią, wypuszczał go przez wielką, tradycyjną bramę rezydencji. 

...więc czasem zostawali razem...

Wtedy sparowali się zwykle mocniej a ich walka kończyła się skrytą przed oczyma ogółu częścią ich 'partnerstwa'. Gdyby ktoś traktował Hyuugę prądem stałym i łamał kołem, może przyznałby się, że ręce Uchihy stały się przez te trzy miesiące zdecydowanie bardziej... zdolne. Wzajemna masturbacja, która kończyła w takich przypadkach sparing, była dobrym wentylem bezpieczeństwa, gdy brakło adrenaliny i akcji, do których oboje byli tak przyzwyczajeni. Czasem wygrywał Neji, czasem Uchiha, jednak to Sasuke zawsze był tym, który rzucał propozycję. Nie werbalnie oczywiście. Robił to swoim ciałem, sposobem trzymania głowy i napięciem karku. Tak otwierał gambit na ewentualny rozwój akcji, na którą Hyuuga czasem się godził, a czasem nie. Nie znosił myśli, że jest dla Sasuke poręcznym narzędziem, akuratnym do podrapania tam, gdzie Uchiha sam nie może się sięgnąć. Były jednak chwile, gdy oboje chcieli dobrowolnie być swoimi drapaczkami i te chwile Uchiha wyczuwał doskonale.

Tak jak teraz, gdy stanął przed Nejim w samym ręczniku, który ledwie zasłaniał mu pół uda. Hyuuga stał nieporuszony, w bezruchu, i tylko jego dłoń przesuwała się po ostrzu miecza lnianą, cienką szmatką. Dookoła Sasuke unosiła się para, ulatująca jeszcze z łazienki niknącymi smugami a krople wody delikatnie perliły się na jego obojczykach. Neji wykrzywił lekko twarz na taką poetycką metaforę. Poezja chińska wypływała z niego w najmniej stosownych momentach i było to nieco deprymujące, szczególnie, jeżeli stał przed nim prawie nagi Uchiha Sasuke, napięty i skoncentrowany, w pozie wyraźnie wyzywającej. Z ponurym poczuciem humoru Neji pomyślał, że większość dziewcząt z Konoha dałaby się pokroić, żeby zobaczyć w tej chwili geniusza klanu sharinganów. Chociaż, gdyby zobaczyły, że stoi on przy Hyuudze a w jego oczach wyraźnie czai się zwierzęcy głód, tak prymitywny i instynktowny, że nie możliwy do połączenia z żadną formą wstydu, możliwe, że Uchiha straciłby swój fan klub. 

Sasuke podszedł powoli do Nejiego, ostrożnie wkraczając w jego przestrzeń osobistą, która jak u każdego dążącego do bezwzględnej doskonałości wojownika, była delikatną pajęczyną wrodzonych i wyuczonych odruchów. Odruchy te nie zawsze działały zgodnie z prawami logiki, jednak zawsze były prawidłowe, trzeba tylko było mieć na nie oko. Neji może i nie posiadał siebie, ale z pewnością nie miał chęci stracić kolejnego partnera. Zresztą, ten zgon trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć Tsunade. 

Uchiha podszedł tak blisko, że Neji mógł wyczuć ciepło, bijące z jego rozgrzanego prysznicem ciała. Czarne włosy, jak skrzydła kruka, ciężkie od wody opadały na bladą twarz o beznamiętnym wyrazie i oczy, które... 

"To będzie ciężka misja. Z pewnością będzie dużo niebezpieczeństw, o których nie mamy nawet pojęcia." odezwał się Hyuuga chropowatym głosem. Czarne oczy nie patrzyły na niego a prosto przed siebie, na dębowe drzwi, pozwalając, aby ciepło ciała rozlewało się po Nejim jak odurzający, uderzający do głowy napój. 

"Możemy zostać zabici." ogłosił zimnym głosem Sasuke i skinął głową. A potem przyłożył usta do ust Nejiego i przestali rozmawiać. Tam, dokąd zdążali słowa traciły sens, zostawało tylko rozpalone do białości pożądanie i pospieszne, gwałtowne ruchy i pocałunki, które były raczej ukąszeniami. Dwaj zahartowani w walce ninjowie dopadli do siebie jak spółkujące lwy, nie patrząc na siniaki i obtarcia, które sobie w międzyczasie fundowali.

Gambit był rozegrany, Hyuuga podjął wyzwanie, nie do końca świadomy, że właśnie zgodził się na seks bez sparingu. Nie miał czasu. Kątem oka zauważył stojącą za oknem w ciemnozielonym kamuflażu postać. Nie przerywając pocałunku, ujął mocno twarz Uchihy i wgryzł się z niego, odsuwając go od okiennicy i kładąc stopę na leżącym na ziemi kunai. Dobrze, że nie zdążył uprzątnąć swojej broni. Sasuke otworzył oczy, wyczuwając minimalną zmianę w przepływie czakry Nejiego, który uśmiechnął się lekko prosto w zmiażdżone kąsaniem usta.

'Stój i nawet nie drgnij.' powiedział samym tylko ruchem warg a czarne oczy stwardniały w rozpoznaniu. Neji pogładził szorstko pełne, smukłe policzki. Nagi, wyraźnie podniecony Uchiha mógł przeoczyć napastnika, całkiem dobrze zakamuflowanego w mroku. Nie tak jak Neji, który swoje popędy trzymał pod kontrolą, nawet, jeżeli mokry, wpół nagi, wyglądający jak jakaś uwodzicielska syrena Sasuke, oplatał go nagimi kończynami. Punkt dla Hyuugi. 

Instynktownie okręcił swojego partnera tak, żeby zasłonić go przed ewentualnym atakiem, i uniósł stopę, do której był przyczepiony czakrą kunai. Odgłos tuczącego się szkła i zduszony wizg umierającego człowieka. Neji przywarł do podłogi, przyciskając do niej Uchihę, który momentalnie odnalazł się w sytuacji i zasłonił głowę, sięgając po także leżącą nieopodal broń. Hyuuga zmrużył oczy, ale żadnej czakry za oknem już nie wyczuł, więc szybkimi, wydajnymi ruchami podniósł się z Sasuke i wyjrzał przez okiennicę, prosto w ciemność ogrodu. Z tyłu słyszał, jak Uchiha także wstaje i klnąc, poprawia swój obluzowany ręcznik.

"Wydaje się, że możemy zostać zabici nieco wcześniej." sucho stwierdził Neji, na co Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej porzucając swój poprzedni plan odreagowania napięcia na pomocą 'umowy'. "Myślę, że powinniśmy wyruszyć już teraz, bez wiedzy hokage. To zaczyna wyglądać naprawdę na poważną sprawę."

Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego beznamiętnie, ale napięcie karku i gra mięśni pleców Uchihy powiedziała Nejiemu to, co chciał wiedzieć. 

"Idziemy."

 

//////////////////////////

 

Wyruszyli natychmiast, zostawiając zabitego skrytobójcę w ogrodzie dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym spotkał swoją śmierć. Bez słowa, bez żadnego gestu, z maskami na twarzy. Sprawa wymagała działania i to szybkiego i nieuchwytnego, dokładnie takiego, jak lubili. Na granicy legalności, z zagadką i sporym zagrożeniem utraty życia. To ostatnie szczególnie było przez nich ukochane, ponieważ wypróbowywanie 'umowy' stało się ich nową, bardzo wciągającą grą. Neji będzie sprawdzał, na ile może ufać Sasuke, że poświęci życie Smoka dla misji, a Uchiha będzie obserwował, jak Hyuuga zostawia Tygrysa na pewną śmierć, wierząc, że na pewno sobie poradzi. Taniec na cienkiej linii zaufania był ich nowym hobby, każde zawahanie, niepewność było ganione srogo zarówno przez ostre słowa, jak i fizyczne ciosy. Nie mieli dla siebie litości, bo i świat nie miał jej dla ninjiów, a w szczególności dla członków potężnych klanów. I byli zadowoleni, że znaleźli kogoś, kto jest w stanie zrozumieć pokrętną argumentację człowieka, który nie należy do siebie, więc zwyczajowe więzy nie dotyczą go ani trochę. 

Po drodze spotkali paru ukrytych ninja, ale zostali przez nich zignorowani. To utwierdziło tylko Nejiego w przekonaniu, że ich interwencja jest oczekiwana, że oni są oczekiwani. Pułapka. Skoro wróg wiedział gdzie mieszkają i co kryją pod maskami, szpiegowski przeciek był niemal pewny.

Przybyli do Dźwięku wczesnym porankiem. Nie było sensu przebierać się i udawać przejezdnych, nie było sensu wmieszać się w tłum tylko po to, by dostać cios w plecy. Jak zwykle rozumieli się bez słów. Tygrys bezszelestnie wdrapał się na dach posesji, uzbrojony w cztery bomby gazowe, sześć ładunków wybuchowych z gatunku antipersonel, oraz długi, cienki, idealny do cichego zdejmowania wroga, mieczyk. Smok przeskanował byakuganem okolicę, namierzając cztery grupy straży, na wpół śpiących, tłustych body guadrów. Głupcy, albo podstawieni nieudacznicy, mający odciągnąć go od osłaniania pleców Uchihy. Tak czy owak należało ich unieszkodliwić szybko i bezgłośnie. 

Smok zaatakował znienacka, lekkimi puknięciami w karki zaspanych, zaskoczonych mężczyzn pozbawiając ich przytomności. Dwie grupy udało mu się w ten sposób wykluczyć z gry, jednak w trzeciej znalazł się frajer, który nie był na tyle śpiący, żeby nie zawiadomić o wtargnięciu intruza czwartej watry. Smok musiał zamknąć mu usta a jedynym i najskuteczniejszym sposobem było zablokowanie mu czakry w płacie skroniowym. Natychmiastowy zgon, mężczyzna upadł nie wydając z siebie nawet dźwięku, jednak słychać już było nadbiegającą, zaalarmowaną czwartą straż. Smok poprawił maskę na twarzy i skoczył. I tak kończył się plan osłaniania pleców Tygrysa. W jakiś dziwny sposób Neji czuł, że nie jest to sprzyjająca okoliczność. Normalnie nie przejmowali się sobą, tylko wykonaniem misji, działali jak części tego samego organizmu, reagowali i bili się niemal synchronicznie, przywyknięci do swoich stylów walki. Ale teraz, patrząc na owinięty poranną mgłą budynek rezydencji, Neji czuł wyraźny dyskomfort nie mogąc osłaniać Uchihy. Smok szybko uciął w połowie te rozważania, jako szkodliwe dla misji i przeszkadzające mu w rozgromieniu zwartej warty.

Gdy już stanął nad nieruchomymi ciałami przeciwników, jeżeli tak można było nazwać zaspanych, zarosłych tłuszczem mężczyzn w średnim wieku, zamarł na moment w bezruchu. Coś w ciszy, spowijającej szczelnie cały budynek było groźne i nie na miejscu. Posiłki dealera, rezydującego w tym gmaszysku powinny być zaalarmowane niespodziewanym wtargnięciem dwóch, zamaskowanych anbu, tymczasem nie słychać było najmniejszego dźwięku, nawet ruchu ani szeptu. Smok zacisnął szczęki i bezszelestnie pobiegł w górę, po obłożonych czerwonym dywanem schodach. Nie lubił ufać swoim instynktom, ale nauczył się im ufać podobnie jak nauczył się ufać, że Tygrys prędzej pozwoli jemu i sobie na śmierć, niż na zawalenie misji. W tym domiszczu coś się działo i nie było to coś związanego ze strachem czy niepewnością, gdyż te dwie emocje wewnętrzny radar Smoka wykrywał bezbłędnie. Tutaj wyraźnie było czuć...śmierć.

Gdy zza wielkich, inkrustowanych różnymi drogami gatunkami drzew drzwi usłyszał cichy, niewyraźny głos zamarł z dwoma kunai i około dziesięcioma shurikenami w dłoni. Wiedział, że do tego czasu Tygrys rozłożył już bomby i udał się na rekonesans, aby odszukać cel, który mieli zlikwidować, jednak coś kazało mu sprawdzić, kto rozmawia za tymi dziwacznymi drzwiami. Smok powiódł wzrokiem po suficie i namierzył od razy wyjście wentylacyjne. Nie była to może najwygodniejsza droga do zamkniętego pokoju, jednak najbezpieczniejsza i jedyna. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad niczym, więc tylko skoczył od razu do szerokiego, zasłoniętego kratką wywietrznika.

Gdy okazało się, że korytarz wentylacyjny jest długi, zakurzony i ma wylot wprost na rozmawiających w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu ludzi, Smok prawie nie zdziwił się, znajdując na drugim jego końcu skulonego dziwnie Tygrysa. Drobnym, bezszelestnym ruchem spytał swojego partnera, co się dzieje i czy to istotne dla misji, ale Sasuke nie odpowiedział mu w żaden sposób, zapatrzony hipnotycznie w wywietrznik, z którego dobiegały stłumione głosy. Smok w Nejim sarknął zdenerwowany i spojrzał także w rozjaśnioną nikłym światłem kratkę wentylacyjną. 

Pod nimi, dokładnie dwa metry od nich, stał Uchiha Itachi i rozmawiał z jakimś zamaskowanym człowiekiem, zawiniętym szczelnie w płaszcz, który niewątpliwie był celem całej interwencji Konoha na obcym terenie. Nie to jednak sprawiało, że Neji zawahał się. Smok spojrzał niepewnie na swojego partnera, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, co chodzi po głowie ostatniego członka klanu sharinganów, patrzącego na swojego znienawidzonego brata. Ciało Tygrysa było nieme, nie zdradzało żadnych informacji o wewnętrznym stanie Uchihy, a to akurat było dla Smoka ważne, jeżeli chciał przeprowadzić misję do końca. 

"...będzie tego wieczoru w drodze do Konoha..."

"...mam nadzieję, że nie sprawi ci to kłopotu, Itachi-sama..."

"...nie, o ile Konoha nie wtrąci się do transakcji. Manuskrypt jest ważniejszy..."

Urywki cichej, szybkiej rozmowy okraszonej obcym akcentem Dźwięku, docierały do Smoka niczym śpiew zza grubej, drewnianej ściany. Tygrys jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w Itachiego i przez chwilę Neji miał okropne przeczucie, że zaraz rzuci się na znienawidzonego człowieka jak kot na upatrzoną mysz, znienacka, bezgłośnie i przerażająco głupio. Gdyby teraz odkryto ich obecność w rezydencji, transakcja nie doszłaby do skutku a ten niezwykle niebezpieczny manuskrypt zniknąłby ponownie. Smok miał wrażenie, że jest to rzecz cenniejsza niż wszystko, co ma Dźwięk, i że trzeba zdobyć ją nawet za cenę życia. 

Smok trącił lekko Tygrysa, wybijając go z jego zapatrzenia i zdając nieme pytanie o czas odpalenia bomb gazowych. Sasuke nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle w dole, pod kratką zrobiło się niesamowicie cicho, a potem Itachi spojrzał w kratkę wentylacyjną. Neji poczuł, jak niewytłumaczalne drżenie przepływa mu po karku pod tym szkarłatnym, beznamiętnym, pustym wzrokiem. Cholera, starszy brat był dużo groźniejszym przeciwnikiem niż młodszy, jednak wyglądało na to, że nie jest już człowiekiem, tylko mechanicznym, pozbawionym woli narzędziem. Neji zadrżał ponownie, gdy szkarłatne oczy zatrzymały się bezpośrednio na nim, jakby przenikając słaby kamuflaż kratki wentylacyjnej. Blada twarz starszego Uchihy wygięła się w uśmiechu. 

`On o nas wie. Zmywamy się.' Smok wskazał władczym gestem wyjście z kanału wywietrznego, ale Tygrys odmówił krótkim gestem. Czerwone oczy, błyszczące w masce anbu niczym dwa szlachetne kamienie były twarde i martwe. Neji skrzywił się na taką myśl. Cholera, akurat teraz tak dobry, zdyscyplinowany shinobi jak Sasuke musiał stracić głowę przez jakieś emocjonalne rozgrywki i to z kimś tak groźnym jak mangekyou diabeł.

`Idziemy, Uchiha.`

`Nie!`

Smok spojrzał zniesmaczony na swojego głupiego, najwyraźniej zbyt łatwo poddającego się słabościom partnera. Szybko przerobił swój plan szybkiej ewakuacji na taki, który pozwoli im dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o manuskrypcie, jednocześnie nie zmuszając go do ogłuszania Tygrysa. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy był prawie pewien, że Itachi jest świadomy obecności intruzów. Czuł na sobie intensywne, pełne napięcia spojrzenie Sasuke i wiedział, że mają bardzo mało czasu na decyzję. Cóż, najlepszym wyjściem jest zagrać otwartymi kartami i rozstrzygnąć wszystko tak, jak prawdziwy wojownik. Przez walkę.

Niemal czuł przerażenie i szok, które musiały się odbić na zwykle beznamiętnej twarzy Sasuke, gdy Smok wyłamując kratę wentylacyjną wskoczył do środka pokoju, prosto między rozmawiających ludzi. Zaskoczenie było jednak krótkie. Zaraz po tym, jak Smok z gracją mordercy wylądował na czerwonym dywanie, stając momentalnie w pozycji bitewnej, Tygrys skoczył za nim. Mężczyzna w płaszczu krzyknął ostrzegawczo, jednak Itachi nawet nie udawał, że jest zdziwiony nagłym wejściem agentów z Konoha.

"Witam, braciszku." powiedział swobodnie, podchodząc do Uchihy. Smok zauważył, że ręce Sasuke drgają nerwowo i pomyślał, że nie może pozwolić sobie na dłuższe impromptu ze sławnym mangekyou sharinganem, gdyż lada moment bomby gazowe wybuchną i cała rezydencja legnie w gruzach, zagrzebując ślamazarnych shinobi, którzy zamiast na misji koncentrują się na osobistych porachunkach. Głupi Uchiha. Będzie trzeba porozmawiać z nim o zapędach samobójczych. Tak, to będzie wspaniała kłótnia.

"Tygrys, likwiduj cel. Ja zajmę się Itachim." głos Nejiego szczekał komendy, jednak on sam koncentrował się już na pojedynku, który nie zapowiadał się ani na łatwy, ani na dostarczający pewnego zwycięstwa. Sasuke, ukazując, że jednak trochę rozumu zostało mu w tej pustej głowie, posłuchał swojego starszego partnera i rzucił się na cel z trzema kunai w dłoniach.

"Ratunku, Itachi-samaaaaa....!" wrzasnęła ofiara, zanim ostrze nie przebiło jej gardła jednym, sprawnym ruchem wytrenowanego zabójcy. Itachi wzruszył ramionami i ponownie spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Smoka.

"Cóż, w sumie nie był już potrzebny." skwitował śmierć swojego towarzysza starszy Uchiha, poprawiając swój przekrzywiony nieco strój. "A więc chcesz walczyć, Smoku? Bo to maska Smoka, jak sądzę?"

Z osobami takimi jak Itachi nie należało rozmawiać, tylko walczyć. Język walki przemawiał do nich dużo wyraźniej i mocniej niż słowa. Neji to rozumiał, z nim było podobnie, jak z każdym ninją, dążącym do perfekcji, wyrzekającym się siebie w zamian za siłę i skuteczność. Smok uśmiechnął się krzywo pod maską i aktywował byakugan.

Itachi nie przyjął nawet postawy, nie poruszył się nawet, gdy dłonie Nejiego niczym chmara drobnych motyli, zaczęły miękko wirować dookoła niego, próbując zadać cios. Minimalne dotknięcie, muśnięcie i już po walce. Smok ostatnio wprawił się w rozstrzyganiu swoich pojedynków poprzez pojedyncze, jednorazowe zablokowanie głównej arterii w dowolnej części ciała przeciwnika. Itachi zgrabnie unikał jego ciosów, jego mangekyou sharingan przewidywał większość ciosów, jednak widać było, że jest przyjemnie zdziwiony rangą swojego przeciwnika.

"A więc Sasuke znalazł sobie wreszcie partnera. Całkiem dobrego, jak widzę. Mam nadzieję, że mój mały braciszek jest lepszy w łóżku niż w walce, Smoku." mruknął Itachi, unikając kolejnego ciosu o milimetry dosłownie. "Ale niestety, jesteście za słabi na walkę ze mną, nawet we dwóch."

Nejiemu poczerwieniało w oczach. Nikt jeszcze nie uszedł z życiem, obrażając geniusza klanu Hyuuga i znieważając honor jego i jego partnera. A już na pewno nie jakiś laluś o kobiecym wyglądzie i wypielęgnowanych paznokciach, odziany w kimono godne kurtyzany! Tygrys syknął ostrzegawczo, ale Smok zignorował go. To w końcu była jego wina, to on nie chciał odejść, kiedy jeszcze był czas! Teraz Smok mógł tylko pokonać tego żałosnego przebierańca Itachiego i udowodnić mu, że nie na darmo wyrzekł się swojego życia, żeby stać się doskonałą bronią. Doskonałym narzędziem. Nie na darmo urodził się w klanie, który stworzył go jako idealnego wojownika! 

Czerwone oczy mangekyou sharingana rozszerzyły się, widząc atak tak szybki, ze nie dający się odparować ani nawet uniknąć. Smok zaśmiał się strasznie i z całym impetem wymierzył jedno dotknięcie w klatkę piersiową Itachiego, zostawiając go bez tchu. Czarka zaśpiewała w ciele Nejiego, całkiem jak wtedy, gdy ćwiczył układ chen, mroczny, zabójczy układ, ujawniający agresję swojego użytkownika, jego instynkty destrukcyjne. Świat zniknął na jeden straszny, wspaniały moment, w którym Neji rozpłynął się całkiem w uczuciu jedności. Została tylko jego prawa dłoń, oparta lekko o pierś Itachiego.

Bomby wybuchnęły nagle i cały pokój zapełnił się szarawym gazem paraliżującym. Itachi zakrztusił się, wypluwając czarną, gęstą krew i Smok złapał go za poły ubrania, żeby zadać jeszcze jeden, finalny cios. Starszy Uchiha wrzasnął coś, ale Smok zignorował go, zaciskając palce na czymś chłodnym, co wyszarpnął z rozchełstanej szaty przeciwnika. Od całkowitego zwycięstwa dzielił go jeden, pieprzony cios, ale podłoga zatrzęsła się mu pod nogami a w głowie zakręciło się tak, że miał chęć zwymiotować tu i teraz. Gaz! Zaklął w duchu na swoją lekkomyślność, głupiego partnera i maskę, która zdawała się go dusić. Następną rzeczą, jaką widział, były mocne, umięśnione ramiona, wlekące go w kierunku wyjścia i jego własne, bezwładne zupełnie nogi. Ściskał coś w dłoni a gdy zmrużył oczy, zauważył, że był to bardzo pognieciony, opatrzony szkarłatną pieczęcią manuskrypt. Gdy Tygrys wyczołgał się z objętego ogniem i gazem budynku, w którym teraz już jedna po drugiej wybuchały bomby antypersonelowe, Smok zdjął maskę z twarzy i opadł bezsilnie na chłodną, morką ziemię.

"Gdzie on...?” spytał głosem osoby, której gardło przetarto właśnie papierem ściernym. Sasuke także ściągnął swoją maskę i opadł na kolana obok Nejiego, dysząc ciężko.  
"Uciekł... Pokonałeś go..."

W cichym głosie Uchihy była stłumiona złość i pewna doza nieumiejętnie ukrywanego niezadowolenia. Neji spojrzał wściekły na swojego głupiego partnera i poczuł, że złość przywraca mu siły.

"Idioto! Czemu nie chciałeś wyjść tak, jak planowaliśmy?! Chciałeś go pokonać? Chciałeś pomścić swój klan na misji, która ma przecież zawsze priorytet??? Co ty do diabła ciężkiego myślałeś, Uchiha?!"

Trząsł się jeszcze od paraliżującego działania gazu i nadmiaru adrenaliny po pojedynku z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem, jak Itachi, i Sasuke nagle był przed nim, trzymając go za dłonie i patrząc mu prosto w oczy poważnym spojrzeniem człowieka, który nie radzi sobie ze słowami, ale nie ma wyjścia i musi się nimi posłużyć. Neji zamilknął, nie wiedząc, czy wyrwać ręce z uścisku Uchihy i uderzyć go, czy zaśmiać się, po czym stracić przytomność z nadmiaru gazu, którego nieopatrznie się nawdychał.

"Hyuuga. Zrobiłem to, żeby dostać manuskrypt. Siedziałem w kalane wentylacyjnym dłużej niż ty i wiedziałem, że Itachi go ma. Teraz mamy go my."

Smok w Nejim miał chęć złapać Uchihę za głowę i wyrżnąć nią o kamienny cokół rzeźb, stojących przy bramie rezydencji, która płonęła w milczeniu, przerywanym tylko trzaskiem pękających kondygnacji. Manuskrypt. Racja. Trzeba szybko uspokoić się i podejść racjonalnie do faktu, że właśnie był manipulowany przez swojego partnera. 

"Czy wiesz, że walczyłem z twoim bratem na serio?" spytał Neji zimnym, kamiennym głosem, chowając pognieciony dokument do swojej torby. Wiedział, że Sasuke nie lubi, aby przypominać mu o jego wyrodnym rodzeństwie. Rzeczywiście, linia ramion Uchihy stężała w nerwowym napięciu, co dało Hyuudze chwilową rekompensatę za tą całą zabawę we mściciela.

"Czy wiesz, że jeden z nas zginąłby w tej walce, gdyby nie wybuch bomb?"

Szklane, nie wyrażające nic oczy Sasuke bez drgnięcia wpatrywały się w twarz Nejiego, który nagle miał chęć zaśmiać się na całe gardło.

"Czy wiesz, że podejrzewałem, że pojawi się tutaj Itachi, i dlatego przyspieszyłem detonację co drugiej bomby, którą podłożyłeś?"

Tym razem twarz Sasuke wygięła się najpierw w niedowierzaniu, następnie w złości a na końcu w zdenerwowanym lekko zadziwieniu. Hyuuga wzruszył ramionami i z nonszalancją człowieka, który właśnie zażył potężną dawkę środka paraliżującego, przekroczył bramy rezydencji, pozwalając, aby Sasuke podążył za nim jak cień, rozważając ich wciąż rozwijające się partnerstwo. Tak, to powinno nauczyć Uchihę, że trzeba patrzeć pod spód rzeczy i to nie tylko przeciwnika, ale i poplecznika. I że zapłaciłby z nawiązką, gdyby chociaż przez chwilę manipulował kimś takim jak Hyuuga Neji. Może i geniusz byakuganu nie należał do siebie, ale nie zamierzał być zabawką w czyjś rękach.

W oddali słyszał zbliżające się syreny straży pożarnej. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nieszczęśni strażnicy zostaną uratowani a ciało dealera, którego zdjął Tygrys ulegnie spaleniu. Nie zdążyli się nim odpowiednio zająć, chociaż uzyskali manuskrypt, który był zdecydowanie ważniejszy od jakiegoś nędznika handlującego białym proszkiem, który miał wystarczająco wielu wrogów, żeby zginąć.

"Mamy manuskrypt, zlikwidowaliśmy cel, wracamy do Konoha." ogłosił chropowatym głosem Neji a Sasuke skinął głową, wciąż zatopiony w myślach. Tym razem nie były to rozważania na temat triku, na który nabrali się zarówno przeciwnicy jak i on sam. Po małej zmarszczce koło ust Neji poznał, że Uchiha myśli o dużo trudniejszej dla niego do zniesienia sprawie. Ale nie mówił nic. Nie było sensu. Itachi to problem Sasuke i musi poradzić sobie z nim sam. Jeżeli oczywiście obrzydliwego lalusia najpierw nie wykończy geniusz klanu Hyuuga, który nie zwykł puszczać płazem obelg.

Gdzieś w pierwszej godzinie powrotnej wędrówki zaczął padać mały, zajadły deszczyk i padał tak aż do momentu, w którym doszli do bram Konoha. Całą drogę milczeli, zatopieni w swoich myślach. A gdy Uchiha skręcił do swojej rezydencji, rozstając się z Nejim, który chciał od razu przekazać manuskrypt bezpośrednio Tsunade, Hyuuga spojrzał się na jego bladą, trójkątną twarz i skinął głową.

"Jeszcze go dorwiesz. To przeznaczenie. I on o tym wie." nie musiał mówić, o kogo chodzi. Błysk czarnych oczu powiedział mu, że Sasuke doskonale orientuje się on, o kim jest mowa. Imię Itachiego wzbudzało u nich obu uczucie odrazy, więc na mocy niepisanej ugody nie używali go w rozmowach między sobą.

"Jestem gotowy w każdej chwili." powiedział cichym, miękkim głosem Uchiha. W jego tonie było coś, co wymagało dookreślenia pewnych spraw ze strony Hyuugi. Neji westchnął i roztarł zdrętwiałe dłonie.

"Nie będziesz w tym sam." honor Hyuuga nie pozwalał zostawiać swoich partnerów na pastwę takich potworów, jak Itachi. Uchiha był zdecydowanie najlepszym współpracownikiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał Neji i warto było zainwestować w niego nieco wysiłku, żeby stać się jeszcze lepszą bronią, idealnym, zabójczym narzędziem.

"Wiem." odpowiedział niepotrzebnie Sasuke i bez dalszych zbędnych słów podążył do swojej rezydencji. Neji wyczuł w nim specyficzny rodzaj zniecierpliwienia i frustracji, który był unikalnym znakiem tego, że Uchiha miał tej nocy ochotę na tą drugą, nie wspominaną część umowy. Hyuuga uśmiechnął się lekko, decydując, że tej nocy odwiedzi Uchihę i pomoże mu z napięciem seksualnym, bynajmniej nie za pomocą medytacji. 

Gdy Tsunade odebrała manuskrypt od Nejiego jej twarz była nieodgadniona i Hyuuga po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że może jednak nie powinni mieszać się do rzeczy, które najwyraźniej przekraczały ich kompetencje. Szybko zganił się za tak kuriozalną myśl, że zbieranie informacji, na których opierała się przecież cała tajna praca shinobi, mogłoby być niekorzystne. Pomimo wszystko wypowiedział na głos swoje wątpliwości, na co Tsunade zareagowała wybuchem nerwowego śmiechu.

"Powiem ci tylko jedno, Hyuuga. Ten kawałek papieru kosztował życie wielu osób i jeszcze wiele osób życie przez niego straci. Muszę teraz zwołać natychmiastowe zebranie wszystkich szefów osad w Kraju Ognia, więc bądź tak dobry i nie męcz mnie już." z kwaśnych uśmiechem oznajmiła Hokage, pocierając czoło w zmęczonym geście. "Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Od dzisiaj mieszkasz z Uchihą. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to rozkaz. Skoro Itachi jest zamieszany w całą sprawę jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że pojawi się w rezydencji Sasuke, aby dowiedzieć się...czegoś. Będzie lepiej, jeżeli zastanie tam także ciebie."

Neji skinął głową i opuścił bez słowa apartamenty Tsunade, odrobinę za mocno trzaskając drzwiami. Cóż, Uchiha z pewnością zrozumie, że cała szopka z mieszkaniem to jedynie działania prewencyjne, którym zresztą sam jest winien, ponieważ to on w ogóle ujawnił Itachiemu obecność partnerów w domu dealera. Hyuuga wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł przez toranę do ogrodu Uchihy, z kamienną maską wojownika i myślami, trzymanymi ściśle pod kontrolą. Nie chciał zrazić na samym wstępie swojego przyszłego współlokatora, zwłaszcza, że nie wiedział, ile potrwa zapotrzebowanie na jego obecność w otoczeniu Sasuke.

Jak zwykle Uchiha otworzył mu drzwi, wydając z siebie zamiast powitania niekomunikatywne mruknięcie. Był ubrany w luźne spodnie od dresu i spraną koszulkę, przy czym miał mokre włosy, przypuszczalnie od wziętego niedawno prysznica. Neji podążył za właścicielem rezydencji dwa kroki z tyłu, dokładnie tak, jak oczekiwała tego etykieta od niespodziewanego gościa, chociaż był pewien, że Sasuke spodziewał się go. Bez słowo podążyli do dojo, w którym zawsze sparingowali się i rozmawiali, gdy nie chcieli, żeby przypadkowy szpieg usłyszał treść ich słów. Mała wyłożona elastyczną, kauczukową wykładziną, idealną do ćwiczenia kopnięć na boso salka, nadająca się świetnie do improwizowanych walk była także dźwiękoszczelna. Sasuke miał fiksację na punkcie prywatności i skrzętnie ukrywał swoje prawdziwe możliwości bitewne przed resztą świata, nawet, jeśli chodziło o efekty wokalne jego pojedynków. Neji nie był uważany przez Uchihę za resztę świata, więc wolno mu było oglądać Sasuke przy jego ćwiczeniach, w których najczęściej brał także bezpośredni udział. 

Neji spojrzał na kauczukową wykładzinę i powstrzymał uśmiech. Ile razy kończyli na niej swój sparing, spoceni jak myszy, spleceni w dziwacznym uścisku niczym dwa spółkujące węże, walczące o dominację i władzę nad partnerem? 

"Zamieszkaj ze mną."

Hyuuga spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na beznamiętną twarz Sasuke, jakby wypadł mu z ust wróbel i zaczął latać dookoła dojo. Coś było nie tak, wyczuwał to w napiętej, dziwnie zdekoncentrowanej postawie ciała Uchihy, w jego zgarbionych nieco obronnie ramionach, dłoniach opuszczonych koło ud i drgających miarowo mięśniach karku. Sasuke nie był raczej osobą łatwą do rozproszenia czy zdenerwowania, widocznie jednak spotkanie z bratem wpłynęło na niego bardziej, niż sam się spodziewał. Teraz na przykład, zniecierpliwiony brakiem reakcji ze strony Nejiego, zaczął zamykać się w sobie ponownie, oddzielając się od świata murem obojętności i zimnej kalkulacji, cała jego postura spięta i nieprzyjazna. Hyuuga spojrzał prosto w czarne, obojętne oczy.

"Dobrze. Zresztą Tsunade wydała mi rozkaz, żebym zamieszkał z tobą, dopóki istnieje zagrożenie, że Itachi pojawi się w twojej rezydencji, aby wydusić z ciebie jakieś informacje." powiedział swobodnie, zdejmując buty i rozkoszując się dotykiem zimnej, elastycznej powierzchni na podeszwach stóp. Niskie, podenerwowane mruknięcie obwieściło mu, że nikt nic z Sasuke nie wydusi, choćby miał dwie pary mangekyou sharingana i przyboczną armię, złożoną z elitarnych ninjów. Neji uśmiechnął się wąsko. Uchiha, jeżeli chciał, potrafił w bardzo ekonomiczny sposób ukazać swoje stanowisko w pewnych sprawach. 

Bez zdziwienia patrzył, jak jego partner zdejmuje także swoje trampki i podskakuje lekko na sprężystej wykładzinie dojo. Nastrój do walki, do zabawy czy do seksu?... Ostatnio Neji zatracił zdolność do rozróżniania tych trzech, zresztą to należało do obowiązków Sasuke, żeby otworzyć odpowiedni gambit. Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego poważnie, nieruchomo i może trochę... wyzywająco?

"Zamieszkaj ze mną i uprawiajmy dzisiaj seks. Prawdziwy seks." głos Uchihy był tak ekspresyjny jak dźwięk uderzanego metalową łyżką cebra. Neji powstrzymał szczękę, która niebezpiecznie zbliżyła mu się do lewego obojczyka. Wciąż jeszcze przyzwyczajał się do swobodnego, bezpruderyjnego podejścia Sasuke do spraw ich pożycia, było nie było, intymnego. Chociaż z drugiej strony, była to tylko umowa, obopólna ugoda, na mocy której mogli spokojnie rozwijać swój potencjał jako ninja, bez zbędnych obciążeń i komplikacji, więc może jakakolwiek doza wstydu nie miała prawa tutaj zaistnieć. Coś tak konkretnego, pierwotnego i nagiego, wykrojonego po żołniersku z samych tylko fizycznych potrzeb, nie powinno zasłaniać się kurtuazyjnymi słowami... Umysł Nejiego zatrzymał się ze zgrzytem na ostatniej wypowiedzi Uchihy.

"Prawdziwy seks?..."

Sasuke potaknął głową i nadal mierzył go swoim idealnie obojętnym wzrokiem, jakby chodziło o wyostrzenie kunai, albo zrobienie herbaty. Umysł Hyuugi nadal był w pewnej części w stanie szoku i jakiegoś dziwnego zawieszenia, które było dla niego tak nietypowym stanem, że nie mógł zrobić z nim nic innego, jak tylko trwać w bezruchu i gapić się na swojego milczącego, nieresponsywnego partnera.

"Tutaj...?"

Sasuke przewrócił oczyma i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, w pokazie nietypowej dla niego niecierpliwości.

"Nie. Preferuję te rzeczy robić w łóżku. No chyba, że chcesz tutaj. Jeśli w ogóle chcesz, to nie jest część naszej umowy i zrozumiem, jeśli..."

Pięść przefrunęła mu koło nosa, omijając go dosłownie o milimetry. Sasuke żachnął się, ale niczym zwinne, zaatakowane znienacka zwierzę umknął przed ciosem, salwując się dystansującym go od napastnika odskokiem i zgrabnym unikiem. Neji zmrużył oczy, aktywując byakugan. Adrenalina, czy raczej jej pozostałości z misji, którą skończyli zaledwie parę godzin temu, wciąż krążyła w nim, burząc krew i zmysły. Powinien się sprzeciwić, powinien wyrazić swoją pogardę dla folgowania tak niskim instynktom, powinien ogłosić raz na zawsze, że jest heterykiem i męskie ciało go nie pociąga. Ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć, widząc zimną furię, narastającą w czarnych, onyksowych oczach i wściekle napiętych mięśniach pleców i ramion Sasuke. 

"Najpierw sparing, potem seks, Uchiha." 

Cztery dobrze wymierzone ciosy w gardło, pierś, brzuch i szyję wystrzeliły w kierunku Sasuke, który unikał ich ze znawstwem, błyskając swoją szkarłatną czakrą, wirującą w sharinganie. 

"Dobrze, Hyuuga."

Neji uchylił się przed kopnięciem, które przemknęło nad nim, muskając go po końcówkach włosów. Dlaczego się na to zgodził? Dlaczego zgodził się na prawdziwy seks z Uchihą, skoro wcale nie miał na niego chęci? Dlaczego dłonie już nie wystarczały? Następne minuty twardej, nieustępliwej walki ujawniły Nejiemu wiele odpowiedzi. Desperacja, frustracja, ukryty, zżerający od środka gniew, te emocje emanowały z Sasuke jak łuna z płonącego domu i Hyuuga odkrył, że ma chęć, że musi pomóc swojemu partnerowi poradzić sobie z tym zdekoncentrowanym, łatwym do wykorzystania stanem. Uchiha był zbyt dobrym kompanem, zbyt zdolnym shinobi, żeby pozwolić mu zginąć w wirze niepotrzebnych, szkodliwych emocji. Jeśli seks jest w stanie ocucić go z tej pogoni za własnym ogonem, za zżerającą go od środka bezsensowną zemstą, za jawną mrzonką, która serwował mu Itachi, Neji był skłonny spróbować seksu z mężczyzną. To będzie z pewnością nowe doświadczenie, a Hyuuga nigdy nie uchylał się od poszerzenia swojego horyzontu umysłowego o jeszcze jedną dziedzinę. Kto wie, może kiedyś przyda mu się ona do misji? 

Uchiha, pomimo swojego drażliwego stanu, nie był przeciwnikiem łatwym i pół godziny później Neji znalazł się w żelaznym uchwycie Tygrysa, z zablokowanymi dłońmi i gorącym, przyspieszonym oddechem, łaskoczącym go po szyi. Cholera, to całe myślenie o seksie w widoczny sposób rozproszyło go, jakby był jakimś początkującym żółtodziobem!... 

Sasuke powoli uwolnił go ze swojego chwytu. Gdy wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc Hyuudze wstać, ten tylko odtrącił ją pogardliwym gestem i wstał sam. Jak wojownik, pokonany, ale zawsze.

"Nie musimy, jeśli nie chcesz..." zaczął Sasuke, ale spojrzenie Nejiego ukradło mu z ust wszystkie słowa. Uchiha już dawno nauczył się, kiedy można z geniuszem byakunanowym polemizować, a kiedy nie ma to najmniejszego sensu, ponieważ prędzej w piekle spadnie śnieg, niż Hyuuga zmieni swoje zdanie.

"Oczywiście, że nie musimy." odpowiedział sztywno Neji, tonem człowieka wzburzonego, że ktoś śmie nawet przypuszczać, że on, Hyuuga, może być zmuszony do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chce.

Sasuke skinął głową i powoli odwrócił się do schodów, prowadzących na pierwsze piętro, gdzie, jeśli Hyuuga dobrze pamiętał, znajdowała się jego sypialnia. Neji podążył za nim z grobową miną. Nadal nie do końca rozumiał, czemu to wszystko robi i czemu poddał się temu z taką łatwością, chociaż zdecydowanie powinien czuć sprzeciw i obrzydzenie. Możliwe, że wyjaśni się to w trakcie. Nigdy jeszcze z nikim nie spał, nigdy jeszcze nie robił niczego z Uchihą w łóżku, preferując dużo bardziej adekwatną dla ich milczącego porozumienia i szybkiej ulgi fizycznej podłogę dojo. Czy to coś zmieni, czy to coś znaczy, poza tym, że po raz pierwszy w życiu Neji miał partnera, w którego gotów był ewentualnie zainwestować więcej niż w poprzednich swoich współpracowników?... Uciął szybko ten tok myślenia i skoncentrował się na znajomych, spiętych lekko, poruszających się pod wpływem chodzenia plecach Sasuke. Drapieżna gracja grających pod spoconą skórą mięśni i zgnieciony podkoszulek. Wojownik, shinobi, partner, jeden z najbardziej efektywnych, jakich do tej pory posiadał... 

Cokolwiek się stanie, Hyuuga był zdecydowany to przyjąć, bez samo oszukiwania się i wahania. Partnerstwo z Uchihą było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka spotkała go od dobrych czterech lat. Nie zamierzał tego zaprzepaścić przez swoje małoduszne poczucie wstydu i niepotrzebne emocje. 

 

end

Homoviator 2005

**Author's Note:**

> Będę updatował TiS na AO3 ale powoli, nie na raz. To jest OGROMNA praca edycyjna, żeby tego starocia tak odkurzyć i ustawić, żeby sie względnie tutaj na Ao3 prezentował. So bear with me friends:)


End file.
